Coupure pub
by Taqasim
Summary: Recueil d'OS - Réécriture de pubs version HPDM. Devinez de laquelle il s'agit et laissez-moi vos suggestions :)
1. Avant-propos

Avant-propos

Déjà, bonjour (oui, la politesse, on salue, c'est la moindre des choses... Maintenant je vais arrêter les parenthèses à rallonge sinon on y est encore demain. Bon.)

Je vais le mettre là, histoire de pas le répéter à chaque fois :

 **Disclaimer :** Merci mille fois à JK Rowling d'avoir créé la saga HP. Vraiment. Et, (pour une fois j'ai envie de dire) merci aux concepteurs des pubs que je vais utiliser comme source d'inspiration. Ne sont à moi (mais bien à moi) que les quelques écrits que je vais publier à la suite de cet avant-propos.

Le **rating M** n'est pas justifié par un lemon mais par quelques scènes un peu… Collées-serrées, va-t-on dire (dès le premier OS d'ailleurs). Il est aussi là par précaution, parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va bien pouvoir arriver ici x)

Cette série d'OS sera composée, comme son nom l'indique, de publicités que j'aurais remastérisées à la sauce HPDM. Ce qui implique du **yaoi** , les enfants ! Si vous n'aimez pas ça...

Le thème s'y prêtant bien, je vous propose un petit jeu. En voici les règles :

.~*~.

 _Règles du jeu_

 _R_ _ègle n°1 :_ Trouvez de quelle pub il s'agit, en indiquant au moins la marque (et éventuellement le produit).

 _Règle n°2 :_ Je ne regarde pas beaucoup la télé (et je fais un recueil d'OS sur ce thème, cherchez l'erreur… Oui, les parenthèse, c'est bon j'arrête), donc j'aimerais que vous me fassiez des suggestions de pubs pour les OS suivants (en étant suffisamment précis pour que je retrouve la pub sans trop de problèmes).

 _Règle n°3 :_ Si vous ne trouvez pas de quelle pub il s'agit, la réponse sera donnée au début de l'OS suivant, avec le pseudo de celui qui l'aura proposée (et éventuellement de ceux qui auront tapé dans le mille).

 _Règle n°_ _4_ _:_ Que vous trouviez ou pas, vous pouvez sans problème laisser vos suggestions, elles seront prises en compte ^^

 _Règle n°_ _5_ _:_ Je pourrais éventuellement laisser des indices en bas de pages, si personne ne trouve dans un délai de 5 jours. Mais bon, si je me retrouve à faire ça, ça voudra dire que je me suis totalement ratée et vous serez autorisés à me balancer des tomates ^^'

.~*~.

Hm… Que dire de plus… Rien, je crois ? Ah, si : restez polis et surtout aimez-vous les uns les autres. 'Important ça, l'amour...

Bon, sur ce, j'arrête de vous tenir la jambe et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :) (et un bon ''jeu'' pour ceux qui le souhaitent ^^)


	2. OS 1

OS n°1

Le petit bar sur le chemin de traverse était bien animé ce soir. Il avait ouvert il y a peu et son succès n'étais plus à faire. En même temps, l'ambiance feutrée, la fumée des cigares et le bruit des boules qui se heurtaient sur le billard lui donnaient un cachet qui attirait une faune de toute sorte en plus de jeunes gens en mal d'aventures.

Drago Malefoy lui-même, célèbre producteur de tous les groupes de musique sorcière à succès, y venait régulièrement. L'homme avait en effet parfaitement su se refaire après la guerre. Le témoignage du Héros National en personne les ayant innocentés lui et sa mère, il avait pu sauvegarder une partie de ses biens et les réinvestir judicieusement. Dix ans plus tard, magnat incontesté de la musique sorcière, il était très courtisé par des hommes d'affaires de toutes sortes, et avec son beau visage et son charisme il était la coqueluche des médias.

Ce soir, il était là, tranquillement assis sur un beau fauteuil de velours rouge. Il avait dédaigné le billard pour se concentrer sur un jeu de dés, un peu à l'écart. Il mordillait distraitement un long porte-cigarette doré, sans lâcher le plateau des yeux.

Il poussa soudain un soupir exaspéré et claqua des doigts.

Clack

Comme par magie, les dés (garantis impipables par Weasley & Cie) s'immobilisèrent sur un double 6.

Les yeux gris pétillèrent. Qu'il faisait bon d'être un Malefoy. Il se leva, ce serait tout pour ce bar. Il claqua une seconde fois des doigts.

Clack

Sa voiture, magiquement modifiée, se glissa dans la rue piétonne, totalement vide à cette heure-ci.

Clack

Deux bras de femmes l'enserrèrent, sortant sa chemise de son pantalon. Une poitrine généreuse se pressa contre son dos. Hm… Ce pourrait être agréable… Il y a quelque temps, il aurait accepté l'invite. Mais plus maintenant. Un nouveau claquement de doigts

Clack

lui apporta ce qu'il avait gagné pendant la soirée.

Clack

La femme qu'il avait éconduite versa un glaçon dans un verre de whisky pur-feu avant de le lui tendre, le dévorant du regard. Il se rhabilla rapidement et vida son verre avant d'enfiler son manteau, se délectant de l'air affamé de la bombe qu'il laissait derrière lui.

La nuit venait à peine de tomber, et son appétit du jeu venait tout juste de s'éveiller. Il monta dans sa voiture et dans un claquement de doigt,

Clack

il la dirigea vers le plus grand Casino sorcier, en plein centre de Londres et invisible aux yeux des moldus. Arrivé devant, il fronça les sourcils.

Clack

L'enseigne s'illumina, semblant auréoler de victoire l'homme qui entrait dans le bâtiment. Et en effet, en un rien de temps il accumula une immense quantité de jetons.

Drago, fatigué, finit par s'avachir dans un canapé.

Clack

La bille sur la roulette s'immobilisa sur le chiffre qu'il avait parié. Il sourit. Quelle soirée, il était vraiment en veine !

Quand il ressortit une heure plus tard, son compte en banque avait été augmenté de plusieurs milliers de gallions-or. Une goutte d'eau dans l'océan, me direz-vous.

Clack

Le patron du casino, Blaise Zabini, salua sa sortie après sa soirée fructueuse par une gerbe de feux d'artifices. Les serpentards avaient vraiment le sens du spectacle.

Clack

Une ruée de paparazzis de toutes sortes le mitrailla. Il eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux avant de se redresser imperceptiblement. Ah, la rançon de la célébrité… Il ne pouvait même plus sortir tranquillement de son casino favori sans être immédiatement bombardé…

Il monta dans sa voiture et dans un claquement de doigts

Clack

elle démarra. Il devait être aux alentours de 2h du matin, il était temps de rentrer. C'était ce qu'il se disait mais… Un fois au manoir, il ne se sentit pas de finir la soirée ainsi. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir. 2h du matin, n'était-ce pas affreusement raisonnable pour lui, homme d'affaire de talent, joli minois que les journaux s'arrachaient, joueur infiniment chanceux à ses heures perdues… ? Non, décidément, ça n'allait pas.

Il se dirigea vers le salon le plus proche, se pencha vers l'âtre et y jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Il prononça l'adresse, mais plongea juste son bras dans le feu.

Clack

Puis il se cala dans un fauteuil, la tête appuyée sur sa paume, un rictus satisfait aux lèvres. Il n'avait plus qu'à patienter…

Il sursauta en sentant deux bras l'enserrer par derrière. Il avait dû s'endormir, malgré ses rodomontades de tout à l'heure…

Une voix grave et tendue, presque colérique, souffla à son oreille :

\- Je ne suis pas un chien, tu aurais pu avoir au moins la politesse de m'envoyer un hibou.

Drago se leva, se défaisant de l'étreinte, et fit face à son interlocuteur. Il s'emplit de sa carrure avantageuse, de ses cheveux bruns constamment ébouriffés, de ses yeux d'un émeraude digne des plus beaux joailliers à peine dissimulés par ses lunettes sans armature, et même du petit pli de contrariété entre ses sourcils sombres.

L'ex-serpentard répondit avec un sourire séducteur :

\- Et pourtant te voilà Harry…

\- Et qu'y a-t-il de si urgent pour que tu m'appelles comme ça à… Presque 3h du matin ?! s'indigna l'autre en croisant les bras.

\- Rien, je m'ennuyais…

Le blond reprit précipitamment en voyant l'expression dangereuse de son vis-à-vis :

\- Ne fait pas cette tête je savais parfaitement que tu étais encore au boulot ! D'ailleurs, tu as gardé ta robe d'auror… finit-il avec un sourire gourmand en le balayant d'un regard concupiscent.

Harry retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux avec le pouce et l'index.

\- Tu m'as appelé à cette heure de la nuit -si on peut même appeler ça ''appeler''-, en m'interrompant alors que j'étais encore en train de travailler -comme tu l'as toi-même si bien souligné-, parce que tu t'ennuyais ?

\- Oui. Un problème ?

\- Un peu, oui ! Tu es vraiment d'un sans-gêne !

Il s'interrompit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton dos ?

Drago avait en effet dissimulé une de ses mains derrière son dos, son sourire pervers bien en place.

Clack

La robe de l'auror tomba. Le blond fut très déçu de voir qu'il portait un jean noir en-dessous... Et extrêmement satisfait de voir que grâce à la chaleur, il ne portait _que_ ce jean. Il pouvait à présent dévorer des yeux les tablettes de chocolat de son petit-ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Je… Tu…

Le brun bégayait, soufflé par son audace. Il se reprit pourtant bien vite :

\- Oh, tu le prends sur ce ton ?

En quelque pas, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il fut sur le blond, le plaquant sans ménagement sur le mur, immobilisant ses poignets de chaque côté de son corps. Il colla ses lèvres contre son oreille, le nez dans les mèches blondes.

\- Maintenant, que vais-je faire de toi…

Sa proie tourna la tête pour lui faire face et sortit une langue mutine pour lui lécher les lèvres.

\- Des mots, toujours des mots…

Ce petit sourire agaçant qu'il affichait…

Harry releva ses poignets, qu'il maintenait toujours, et les épingla d'un seul bras contre le mur, au-dessus de sa tête. Il ouvrit brutalement de sa main ainsi libérée la chemise blanche du blond, sans se soucier d'en arracher les boutons qui tombèrent en pluie au sol. Puis il avança soudainement la tête pour embrasser voracement son captif. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, le blond avait perdu son rictus. Il haletait, les yeux brumeux et les lèvres rougies.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de sourire. Un sourire carnassier. Il leva sa main.

Clack

Les lumières s'éteignirent.

Drago avait bien énervé son brun. Maintenant, il sentait que son joli petit cul allait souffrir…

* * *

Alors, d'après vous ? De quelle pub s'agit-il ? ^^


	3. OS 2

Note de l'auteur :

Salut à tous ! Je vais essayer de poster un OS par semaine (mais je ne vous promet pas du jour, et je ne suis pas sûre de m'y tenir (partiels blablabla...)).

Donc, l'OS n°1 était, vous l'avez presque tous deviné, la pub One Million de Paco Rabanne datant de 2010.

Ceux qui ont tapé dans le mille (j'ai accepté les orthographes diverses, avant d'écrire cet OS je ne savais pas moi-même comment ça s'écrivait ^^') : Eva'naissance, virginie evans, X-FanFicX, Mamilys, RosalieEsmeeCullen, brigitte 26, Lydia Walker, Dracoxxx12, fan de fictions, Guest, KSP, R., Hermoni, Kage19, Kin.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Guest : Merci du compliment ^^ Je t'ai compté parmi ceux qui ont deviné juste malgré l'approximation :)

KSP : Ding ! Bonne réponse ! J'espère que ce deuxième OS te plaira tout autant ^^

R. : Yep ^^

Hermoni : Ben si ! :)

Kage 19 : Euh... Que veux-tu dire par là ? En tout cas, merci du compliment ^^ Des suggestions de pubs, un peu plus précisément ?

Kin : Vip :)

Passager : Merci ^^ Je suis désolée, mais si tu avais bon pour la marque, tu étais juste à côté pour la pub ^^' J'espère que tu auras bon cette fois-ci ;)

* * *

OS n°2

Drago Malefoy traversa le salon pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il y avait quelques jours déjà que son amant et lui s'étaient installés dans cette petite maison de banlieue, et pour l'instant ils s'y trouvaient très bien.

Le blond s'arrêta en chemin avec un sourire attendri. Allongé de tout son long sur le canapé se trouvait un grand gaillard aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et aux lunettes de travers, endormi. Son t-shirt s'était relevé durant son sommeil, laissant apercevoir la ligne de poils sombres qui reliait son nombril à… Hm…

Drago s'approcha. Il avait comme une petite faim, tout d'un coup…

Le bruit de la sonnette le fit sursauter, les lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de son amant. Il se releva avec un grognement de mécontentement, vérifiant du coin de l'œil que celui qu'il avait désigné comme son casse-croûte ne s'était pas réveillé. Le dormeur s'agita un peu mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Rassuré, le blond se dirigea vers la porte, tourna la poignée…

\- Bonjour, je suis votre nouvelle voisine ! On s'est vu l'autre jour.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. fit Drago en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer, dépité d'avoir été interrompu. Je vous offre quelque chose ?

\- Volontiers !

Sans prendre note du mécontentement de son voisin, la jeune femme entra. Elle était grande, mince, avait de longs cheveux bruns détachés et un sourire Colgate. Elle traversa le couloir d'un pas conquérant, puis aperçut le canapé en arrivant dans le salon.

\- Ah ! Je vois que vous avez un…

La voyant reluquer honteusement son petit-ami (qu'il savait très bien fait, mais tout de même !), Drago attrapa précipitamment un plat dans la cuisine et s'interposa entre elle et le divan.

\- Un peu de gâteau ? Il est délicieux ! lui annonça-t-il avec son plus beau sourire commercial.

\- Non merci, c'est... un peu trop pour moi.

Le sourire du blond se crispa quelque peu, mais il garda bonne figure, Malefoy jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il faillit cependant perdre son calme en voyant la voisine, pas gênée pour deux sous, se pencher pour apercevoir son amant derrière lui.

\- Je crois que je préférerai le… commença-t-elle.

Le blond, sentant sa patience fondre à vitesse grand V, se retourna pour attraper un pot rempli de gâteaux avant de le lui tendre avec un autre sourire plus vraiment commercial. Ce rictus contenait plus comme une nuance d'avertissement.

\- Un biscuit ?

Inconsciente du danger, la voisine continuait à reluquer par-dessus son épaule. Enfin, elle daigna poser les yeux sur lui.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez que celui-ci ? demanda-t-elle d'un air désolé.

\- Ben… Si. répondit Drago sans comprendre.

La voisine l'écarta d'un bras et s'avança à grands pas vers le canapé. Elle se pencha sur l'homme endormi en bavant presque, puis releva la tête vers Drago, son sourire Colgate bien en place.

\- On partage ?

Drago, suffoqué par tant de culot, ne réagit pas dans un premier temps. Il se reprit cependant très vite. Laissant tomber toute retenue malefoyenne, il l'attrapa par la peau du tailleur et entreprit de l'éjecter de la maison à coups de pieds au cul. Littéralement. La femme se retrouva échevelée, les fesses douloureuses, sur les gravillons de l'allée.

Drago sortit sa baguette de sa manche lentement, avec décontraction.

\- Courez. Vite. conseilla-t-il d'un voix polaire, l'air concentré sur le bois entre ses mains.

\- Hein ? Que…

Il ne la laissa pas aller plus loin et lui jeta un sort de Chauve-furie particulièrement vicieux, avant de la regarder s'éloigner en hurlant d'un air suprêmement satisfait. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, il referma sa porte, rengainant sa baguette dans sa manche en sifflotant. Une voix pâteuse lui parvint du salon.

\- Drago ? C'qui s'passe ?

S'adossant au montant de la porte, Drago contempla, attendri, son petit-ami tout juste sorti de son sommeil. Ses cheveux plus ébouriffés encore que d'habitude, son air un peu perdu alors qu'il remettait ses lunettes en place, son regard brumeux…

\- Tu sais, cette voisine qui passait son temps à te stalker ?

\- Qui, Mlle Fourcade ?

L'autre acquiesça en s'approchant. Son expression prit une allure nettement plus malfaisante.

\- Elle n'y reviendra plus.

Harry éclata de rire en l'attirant dans ses bras, le faisant tomber sur lui dans le canapé, la tête sur sa poitrine.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? demanda le brun d'un ton doux et taquin.

Drago sourit sans répondre, sentant sous sa joue les tremblements du rire de son petit-ami. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, profitant tranquillement de la présence de l'autre. Il sentit la respiration de l'homme sous lui s'apaiser, puis ses lèvres laissèrent échapper de légers ronflements. Le blond resta ainsi, confortablement calé contre le dormeur, avant de s'endormir à son tour, bercé par les battements réguliers du cœur de son amant.

* * *

Voilà ! Vous devinez la pub ?

La dernière fois, je n'ai eu que deux suggestions de pubs pour un nouvel OS. Vous savez que c'est ça qui fait tourner les choses ? Je vous encourage à en faire !

Sur ce, à la prochaine ! :)


	4. OS 3

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour à tous !

Ben oui, Kinder, évidemment ! Avec Tsonga ! Dédicace à tous ceux qui rêvaient de latter la gueule de cette voisine sans gêne ;) (Darthshipper, tu t'es reconnue ;D)

Ceux qui ont tapé dans le mille : r.b. fanfic, virginie evans, Emma94000, X-FanficX, RosalieEsmeeCullen, PaperPellet, MALYNE34, fan de fictions, brigitte26, Mamilys, F. F. F. F. World, Lydia Walker, Eva'Naissance, Rimb-Rimb, Pandora, Kin, Cris.

RAR :

Pandora : Oui, elle est facile ^^ Que penses-tu de celle-ci ? Merci du compliment, j'en ai bien l'intention ;)

Kin : Haha, oui, j'ai quasiment repris mot-à-mot les dialogues XD Ah, oui, cette fichue voisine ! Drago nous a tous vengés XD

Cris : En effet :) Ah ben ça, moi j'veux bien, mais c'est toi qui négocie avec Drago !

* * *

OS n°3

Harry et Daphnée Greengrass sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant trois mois. Leur couple avait surpris la plupart de leurs amis, ils n'avaient en effet rien en commun. Harry avait d'ailleurs été très étonné de recevoir un matin une lettre de la jeune femme, quatre ans après la mort du mage noir. Elle y confessait son amour pour lui et le conjurait d'accepter une rencontre, ne serait-ce qu'une discussion d'une petite heure, pour lui donner sa chance.

Le Survivant avait d'abord été méfiant en lisant le nom de celle qui avait envoyé la lettre, puis intrigué à sa lecture. Il avait donc résolu de lui offrir, non pas une simple entrevue, mais bel et bien un rendez-vous dans un restaurant chic tenu par Seamus et Ginny. Il ne serait pas dit que le Gryffondor n'était pas courtois avec les dames ! Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, et au grand étonnement du brun elle lui avait plu.

Ils avaient ainsi enchaîné les rendez-vous, parfois dans des lieux plus intimes, sans jamais aller plus loin que de simples baisers et quelques caresses poussées.

Daphnée déglutit. Ça y était. LE grand soir. Ils avaient passé ensemble un après-midi formidable, avaient dégusté un dîner exquis… Il l'avait invité chez lui, au square Grimmaurd (rénové, cela va sans dire). Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois. Harry avait été très compréhensif quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle était encore vierge, ils s'étaient contentés de dormir l'un contre l'autre… Mais cette après-midi, elle lui avait très clairement fait comprendre qu'elle se sentait prête.

Bon prince, le brun lui avait laissé la douche attenant à sa chambre, pendant que lui se lavait à l'étage en-dessous. Elle s'était longuement délassée sous l'eau chaude, soufflant, tentant de bien se rendre compte qu'elle y était, que _ça_ allait se passer dans quelques minutes…

Elle coupa enfin l'eau, se sécha soigneusement avant d'enfiler un peignoir laissé à son attention. En entrant dans la chambre, elle eut le souffle coupé. Le brun la regardait, allongé sur le côté dans le lit, en appui sur un coude. Les draps blancs couvraient juste sa taille, cachant son entrejambe, mais il n'y avait aucun doute que le brun ne portait pas de caleçon dessous. Son torse découvert était… Merlin... Elle ne put empêcher son regard de glisser lentement le long des muscles dorés jusqu'au nombril, puis au pubis, avant de se perdre nerveusement dans les draps.

Le brun, n'ayant rien manqué de son stress malgré son air avide, lui sourit avant de lui faire signe de l'indexe de se rapprocher, faussement aguicheur.

Elle pouffa à ses singeries avant d'obtempérer, rassurée. Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle joignit se mains devant sa bouche, comme souvent lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. Est-ce qu'elle n'oubliait rien… ? Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Une minute. énonça-t-elle en faisant signe à Harry de rester où il était.

Le jeune homme n'en prit pas ombrage, lui faisant même un rond de jambe avec un clin d'œil. Merlin quelle chance elle avait d'avoir un petit ami si patient ! Elle l'avait prévenu qu'en raison d'un léger problème de santé, elle devait prendre régulièrement des pilules, et là le temps était bientôt presque écoulé… De plus en plus vite d'ailleurs. Trop vite. En trois mois, elle en avait fait une consommation astronomique. Heureusement, son métier lui permettait de s'en procurer sans problème...

Elle entra rapidement dans la salle d'eau qu'elle venait de quitter, ouvrit le petit placard à côté du miroir ovale et en sortit la petite boîte cylindrique qu'elle avait posé là en prévision des soirs où elle dormait chez Harry.

Elle l'ouvrit. Elle lui paraissait bien légère… La jeune femme la porta à son œil… Scroutt à pétard ! Elle avait oublié de refaire le plein ! Quelle idiote, mais quelle idiote… Il ne restait, tout au fond, qu'une seule et unique pilule. Que faire… Demain matin, elle serait trop juste !

Elle jeta un regard hésitant à la chambre. Le brun lui lança un clin d'œil avec un nouveau rond de jambe. Elle sourit. Non, c'était ce soir ou jamais. Elle n'aurait qu'à se réveiller avant lui, transplaner chez elle en chercher et revenir sans qu'il ne se doute jamais de rien.

Elle renversa le pot dans sa main, recueillant la petite pilule bleue dans sa paume tremblante de nervosité, fit un geste pour la jeter dans sa bouche… Merlin ! Où cette fichue pilule était-elle passée ? Elle n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour voir un éclair bleu disparaître par la fenêtre restée ouverte.

« Oh, Merlin, _Merlin_ , dites-moi que… »

Elle se précipita et se pencha par l'ouverture, juste à temps pour voir la petite pilule rebondir le long des tuiles du toit pour dégringoler dans la gouttière.

\- Nooon ! cria-t-elle, impuissante, en assistant à sa disparition pleine et définitive.

Cette pilule qu'elle avait mit tant de temps à mettre au point ! Prendre des comprimés, bleus qui plus est, paraissait bien moins suspect que d'absorber une potion à la caractéristique couleur…

\- Daphnée ?

...Dorée.

Elle sentit ses cheveux se raccourcir et s'éclaircir, son corps grandir légèrement (Daphnée était plutôt grande pour une femme) et s'étoffer, sa poitrine s'aplatir, les traits de son visage bouillonner désagréablement.

Elle, ou plutôt maintenant il, resta dos au brun, contemplant la rue par la fenêtre, au bord des larmes. Il les ravala vite en se retournant. Ça ne seyait pas à un…

\- Malefoy.

\- Oui, Drago Malefoy, chantonna le blond insolemment. Surprise !

Il enchaîna rapidement, sans laisser le temps aux injures de pleuvoir. Il devait vite partir de cet endroit avant de se mettre à pleurer devant _lui_. L'homme qu'il aimait et qui allait le repousser. Mais on ne quitte pas un Malefoy. C'est lui qui vous jette.

Le blond continua sa tirade, évitant soigneusement de regarder celui qui fut un bref, bien trop bref moment son petit ami.

\- Tu ne t'attendais sûrement pas à ça, hein, Potter ? Que ton rival de toujours arrive comme ça devant toi… Qu'il t'humilie ainsi ? il laissa échapper un grand rire qui sonna à ses oreilles plus amer que joyeux. Tu croyais si fort sortir avec la femme de tes rêves… Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir le cœur brisé à présent, hein, sale balafré ?

Il reprit son souffle, relevant pour la première fois les yeux sur son interlocuteur. Harry était calme face à lui, pour une fois. Il avait une épaule appuyée sur le mur de la salle de douche et l'écoutait attentivement. Son regard semblait le transpercer jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Drago laissa malgré lui échapper un sanglot. L'objet de toutes ses pensées était là, tout près de lui, avec à peine un drap pour couvrir sa taille ! Il s'emplit une dernière fois de la vue de cette peau dorée qui l'avait tant fait rêver, avant de se précipiter vers la sortie.

Ou plutôt de tenter de se précipiter. Au moment où il passait près de lui, le Survivant l'avait attrapé, maintenant fermement son poignet dans une étreinte de fer.

\- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, espèce d'enfoiré !

Trop tard. Il sentit ses larmes dégringoler le long de ses joues et sa poitrine se comprimer de sanglots. Ses jambes cédèrent et il s'effondra à genoux, se recroquevillant, dos à Harry. Il ne fallait pas qu'il voit son visage ravagé par les pleurs. Un Malefoy ne pleure pas, un Malefoy…

Son bras retomba le long de son corps. Le brun avait lâché son poignet. Il se sentit attrapé et soulevé avec un grognement d'effort qu'il nota entre deux hoquet. Il ne toucha plus terre l'espace de quelques instants, avant de se sentir atterrir un peu brutalement sur le lit sur lequel Harry était allongé un peu plus tôt.

Deux mains chaudes vinrent le caresser doucement, décrispant son corps. Il enfouit son visage dans ses bras, il ne fallait pas que son ancien amant… ennemi le voie dans cet état pitoyable. S'il croisait son regard, sûrement plein d'un pitié et d'une gentillesse écœurante, ce serait fini. Il ne voulait pas, il ne…

Des doigts se mêlèrent aux siens trempés de larmes.

\- Drago… la voix était très douce, et… non, il en voulait pas espérer. L'autre avait juste pitié de lui, c'était de la pitié, pas de vain espoir à se faire…

\- Drago, regarde-moi… Regarde-moi.

À contrecœur, le blond découvrit son visage et leva ses yeux bouffis de larmes sur le Survivant. Les yeux verts face à lui ne le dévisageaient pas avec pitié, et si la gentillesse y était présente, elle n'en dégoulinait pas comme il s'y était attendu. Ce qu'il y avait vraiment, c'était… De la tendresse ?

Le brun sortit de nulle part un mouchoir qu'il lui tendit. Rougissant de s'être ainsi donné en spectacle, Drago s'empressa de le saisir et se moucha pour dissimuler son embarras. Quand il eut fini, il le garda en boule dans sa main, ne sachant trop qu'en faire, gêné. Puis il se ressaisit. Quoi, il allait rester là, comme ça, rougissant et pleurant comme une pauvre petite chose ? Un peu de dignité, par Merlin !

Il se redressa et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec cette attitude, Potter ?

\- Harry.

L'ex-serpentard le regarda avec incompréhension.

\- Appelle-moi Harry, comme tu le fais depuis les trois mois qu'on sort ensemble.

\- ...Mais c'est justement ça le problème ! s'énerva le blond. Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas être en colère, ou au minimum **étonné** ! Par Merlin, ça fait trois mois que tu sors avec un homme, et de surcroît celui avec qui tu te battais tout le temps à Poudlard !

Harry soupira. Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux en détournant le regard.

\- ...Je le savais déjà.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Je le savais déjà, ...que c'était toi.

Il poussa un deuxième soupir devant l'air complètement perdu du serpentard.

\- À notre troisième rendez-vous, au moment où on a commencé à se connaître vraiment, expliqua-t-il. On était à un petit restaurant moldu (cette ouverture d'esprit m'a surpris venant d'une serpentarde, d'ailleurs), et j'ai oublié mon porte-feuille là-bas. J'y suis retourné aussitôt, et puis j'ai vu que tu… Ou plutôt que la personne que je croyais être Daphnée s'était arrêtée dans une ruelle. Comme tu n'avais pas l'air bien, je me suis approché… Je t'ai reconnu une seconde avant que tu transplanes, mais c'était suffisant.

Drago posa son front sur sa main, accablé.

\- Et pourtant tu as fait comme si de rien n'était, on a continué nos rendez-vous…

\- Oui.

\- Et la pauvre petite tête de Gryffondor que tu es n'as jamais eu une once de méfiance envers un homme qui se travestit pour sortir avec toi ? Ton ennemi de toujours qui plus est ?

Harry tendis les mains devant lui en signe de paix.

\- Hey, bien sûr que la ''pauvre petite tête de Gryffondor'', comme tu dis, a été méfiante quand elle a su qu'un sale Serpentard fourbe voulait sortir avec elle ! Je me suis vraiment posé la question… Mais finalement, j'avais envie de savoir pourquoi tu faisais ça. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien t'apporter ? M'humilier, ça aurait pu. Mais tu aurais rompu avant qu'on aille aussi loin. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire tout ça ?

\- Toute cette réflexion a dû faire sauter les derniers pauvres neurones de ta sale tête de Gryffon, ricana le blond en détournant les yeux.

\- ...Plus notre relation durait, plus je m'interrogeait, continua Harry comme s'il en l'avait pas interrompu. Et j'en suis arrivé à une conclusion un peu folle, certes, mais qui restait dans le domaine du possible…

\- Tais-toi. Tais-toi ! ordonna sèchement l'ex-serpentard.

\- ...Tu étais sincère. Tu voulais vraiment être avec moi. Rire avec moi. Vivre avec moi.

\- Tais-toi ! Stop… la voix de Drago se réduisait à un murmure, une supplication silencieuse.

\- ...Tu m'aimes.

Ce n'était même pas une question. Drago détourna franchement la tête. Il refusait de le regarder, mais ne niait pas. Pourtant s'il avait regardé son interlocuteur, il aurait vu les yeux du brun s'éclairer, son sourire s'épanouir largement, son être enfin rayonner de l'intérieur.

Deux mains fermes vinrent enserrer le bas du visage du blond, lui firent tourner la tête et des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry mit son front contre le sien et murmura :

\- Moi aussi… Je t'aime.

Pendant ce temps, la petite pilule bleue continuait sa route. Elle dégringola le long de la gouttière, en sortit à tout vitesse, dévala les tuiles d'un autre toit. Un chat qui passait par là la regarda débouler, étonné. Une moldue était en train de secouer son linge à la fenêtre avec force, et lui donna un nouvel élan.

Le comprimé atterrit sur les ailes d'un hibou postal qui poussa un hululement surpris, avant de le renvoyer dans le Londres sorcier. Il continua sa course, rebondissant sur une aération, contre les murs et sur le chaudron d'un potionniste qui ne comprit jamais pourquoi la potion qu'il avait mise à refroidir sur le bord de sa fenêtre avait subitement explosé. La pilule arriva dans le rue étroite et peu fréquentée le jour de l'Allée des Embrumes, où elle surprit un sorcier à l'air louche qui crut à une attaque.

Elle finit par déboucher sur le Chemin de Traverse, abîmant les fleurs extrêmement rares que Severus venait tout juste d'acheter pour sa potion de soin capillaire (les étudiants le lendemain ne comprirent pas pourquoi les cheveux de leur professeur étaient aussi propres et… bleus). Le petit comprimé rebondit deux fois sur une flaque d'eau, puis sur l'énorme coupe de glace Cinq Parfums Surprises que Ron dégustait sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme en compagnie de son Hermione chérie, qui lui répétait qu'il allait finir par tomber malade à autant dévorer.

Enfin elle arriva en vue de Sirius Black, en grande dispute avec Remus Lupin qui lui répétait que _non_ , même si Buck avait des maux de ventre il ne _pouvait pas_ ramener un hippogriffe dans une rue aussi fréquentée que le Chemin de Traverse, par Merlin ! La créature en question avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Elle bâilla, ouvrit un large bec et…

 _Gloups_.

Personne ne comprit jamais ce que faisait Daphnée Greengrass nue à quatre pattes sur le chemin de traverse, tenue en laisse par Sirius Black… Encore un de ces jeux sado-maso, peut-être ?

* * *

Je suis moins satisfaite de celui-ci... M'enfin.

Il est un peu moins facile, je pense... J'espère que vous trouverez de quoi il s'agit ^^

Pour les suggestions, j'ai déjà arrêté mon choix pour l'OS suivant, donc ce ne sera pas la peine, merci pour vos nombreuses idées ! ça reprendra au prochain OS ;)

Je vous préviens, je suis d'humeur assez... Sanglante et mélancolique ? Bref. Le prochain ne sera pas joyeux, mais je vous rassure, je n'ai pas vraiment de goût pour le tragedy ^^


	5. OS 4

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour tout le monde !

L'OS n°3 était bien entendu inspiré de la pub Fiat 500X. Merci à PaperPellet pour cette suggestion :)

Ah, je suis bien embêtée... Que faire ? Beaucoup d'entre vous ont reconnu la pub, mais n'ont pas pu me citer le nom de la marque... Hm... Les règles disent qu'il faut au moins la marque et le produit (remarque, quand t'as la marque t'as le produit...), donc...

Considérons comme "gagnants" : RosalieEsmeeCullen, Rimb-Rimb, r. b. fanfic, Parfois, virginie evans, PaperPellet, brigitte26, Darth Shipper, F. F. F. F. World, sheilaellana, Alioniss, fan de fictions, Mamilys, Lydia Walker, Emma94000, M. Ailyn. D, Cris.

Désolée pour les autres, "dura lex, sed lex". Vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois...

RAR

Akira-fic-yaoi : Contente que tu aies aimé ^^ Je suis vraiment désolée, mais comme tu n'as pas cité le nom de la marque... C'est dommage !

Cris : Yep, dans le mille ^^

Kin : Ah, désolée, vraiment... Tu auras peut-être plus d'inspiration avec celui-ci ?

KSP : ...Inquiète-toi alors... De quoi, un Kinder ou un Ryry ? Oui, c'est celle-là, mais tu n'a pas donné le nom de la marque T-T

Eli : Je te remercie de tous ces compliments ^^ J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas de ne pas t'avoir mis dans les gagnants, mais comme tu ne te souvenais pas de la marque... Désolée T.T

Avertissement

 **Le ton de cet OS diffère complètement des précédents.** On se trouve plus dans de l'angst/tragedy que dans de l'humor.

* * *

OS n°4

Mère le serrait dans ses bras. C'est la première chose que Drago sut en se réveillant. Il sentait le poids rassurant de son corps sur lui, protecteur, son parfum doux et sécurisant… Elle couvrait presque la puanteur du sang et de la mort alentours. Presque.

Il écarquilla les yeux, se rappelant soudain où il se trouvait. Voldemort. Potter. Les monstres. Les élèves affolés qui couraient en tout sens, massacrés par les Mangemorts. L'Ordre du Phenix qui tentait d'endiguer le flot de ces jeunes morts, avant de simplement tuer autant d'ennemis que possible devant l'ampleur impossible de la tache.

Et lui, au milieu de tout ça, incapable de tuer ou de se défendre, juste planté là, paralysé devant l'horreur. Puis sa mère était arrivée. Elle l'avait tiré à un endroit moins mouvementé de la bataille et avait caressé ses cheveux avec douceur avant de l'enserrer de ses bras. Elle avait déposé un baiser sur son front.

\- Dors, mon fils. Bientôt le cauchemar sera fini.

Elle lui avait souri et, confiant, Drago avait fermé les yeux, bercé par sa chaleur et par la berceuse qu'elle lui murmurait à l'oreille.

À présent il se réveillait, toujours pris dans son étreinte. Mais son corps pesait lourd sur lui. Quand il bougea un peu, les bras qui le tenaient glissèrent lâchement.

\- Mère ? Mère, vous m'écrasez !

Voyant qu'elle en bougeait pas, il se dégagea. Elle tomba mollement sur le côté.

\- Mère ? Que... Que faites-vous ?

Elle en lui répondait pas. Elle lui avait toujours répondu, elle l'avait toujours rassuré, elle était toujours là quand il avait besoin d'aide ! Pourquoi, pourquoi restait-elle inerte ?

\- … Maman ? Laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle presque imperceptible.

Il venait d'apercevoir ses yeux. De magnifiques yeux bleus qu'il lui avait toujours enviés. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il les avait connus vifs, parfois coléreux quand il avait fait une bêtise, mais gardant toujours un fond de tendresse. Glaciaux et impitoyables devant ses ennemis, mais d'une douceur infinie à son égard. Ces yeux tellement magnifiques… Il les voyait à présent tels qu'il en les avait jamais vus. Vides. Ternes. Comme couverts d'un voile, ultime linceul de l'âme.

Il attira doucement la tête de sa mère contre lui, et lui ferma délicatement les yeux. Il la serra dans ses bras comme elle l'avait fait. Il la berça en lui soufflant une petite chanson enfantine. Le chant était haché, sans cesse coupé de hoquets et de sanglots, mais il n'en avait cure. Quand il fut arrivé au bout, il permit enfin à ses larmes de couler. Il se recroquevilla sur sa mère et pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré. Il avait l'impression que chaque sanglot allait déchirer sa poitrine, mais c'était bien son âme qui se fendait.

Enfin, il déposa avec douceur le cadavre de sa mère sur le sol, croisant les mains inertes sur la poitrine immobile. Elle semblait en paix, ainsi. Il lui caressa la joue avant de se relever puis se détourna, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient une nouvelle fois de déborder.

Il erra au hasard sur le champ de bataille, respirant par à-coups pour ne pas sentir cette affreuse odeur de chair calcinée, tailladée, broyée…

Il vit soudain des éclairs se refléter sur les nuages bas. Des sortilèges. Le combat était toujours en cours. Il zigzagua entre les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol par centaines, se dirigeant vers la dernière trace de vie qui restait alentours. Il ne voulait pas rester seul avec les morts.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, l'odeur de sang se faisait plus forte. Les cadavres étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Il finit par sentir sous son pied une protubérance un peu molle, légèrement élastique. Il baissa les yeux en relevant le pied. Dans la boue rougeâtre, cinq longs segments pâles prolongeaient ce sur quoi il avait marché. Une main. Une curiosité morbide poussa son regard à remonter le long du bras gainé de l'uniforme de Poudlard. Ses yeux finirent par tomber sur une chevelure rouge feu. La belette.

Au niveau de l'épaule du cadavre, il reconnut la chevelure touffue de la sang-de-bourbe… Son corps n'avait plus de jambe, sa robe de sorcier déchirée laissait apparaître de longs cylindres de chair rosâtres.

Il sentit le bile lui brûler l'œsophage. Il tomba à quatre pattes et vomit tout ce qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas avalé de repas consistant… Rien que l'idée de manger fit remonter une nouvelle giclée de bile qui lui laissa son goût acide dans la bouche. Il resta ainsi prostré, haletant, des larmes brûlantes dévalant à nouveau ses joues. Il ne chercha pas à les contenir cette fois. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il finit par se relever, s'arrachant à la terre spongieuse de sang avec un bruit humide. Il fallait avancer. Il ne voulait plus être seul.

Il tenta de continuer à passer entre les cadavres, mais ils étaient à présent si nombreux que ça en devenait presque impossible. Il finit par poser un pied hésitant sur le bras d'un Mangemort, reconnaissable à son masque. Il prit son appui en tentant de ne pas penser à ce sur quoi il marchait. Son pas suivant le conduisit sur la poitrine solide de ce qu'il reconnut comme étant Goyle. Ses yeux le brûlèrent. Ses joues n'avaient pas eu le temps de sécher que déjà, il les inondait de nouveaux pleurs. Il releva la tête et continua d'avancer.

Enfin il arriva en vue du combat. Deux silhouettes vêtues de noir se faisaient face au milieu du champ de morts. Un être à la peau pâle et au profil reptilien, ses yeux rouges étrécis en deux fentes se confrontait à un jeune homme de l'âge de Drago, aux cheveux sombres ébouriffés et aux yeux verts dissimulés sous une paire de lunettes rondes. Ils s'envoyaient à toute volée des sortilèges d'une puissance qui éclairait le ciel au-dessus d'eux, c'était ce qui l'avait guidé vers eux.

Enfin, les deux baguettes se joignirent, l'éclair vert du _Evada Kedavra_ contre le rayon rouge de l' _Exp_ _e_ _liarmus_. Il vit le vert prendre le pas sur le rouge, avant d'être petit à petit repoussé et d'exploser au visage de celui qui l'avait lancé. Pas de cadavre cette fois, juste un petit tas de poussière qui s'éparpilla avec le vent.

Drago resta un instant immobile, contemplant le jeune homme épuisé face à lui. Le Survivant était tombé à genoux.

Le jeune homme blond s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers lui. Son pied glissa contre un pan de peau ensanglantée, et il tomba à terre. Il s'évanouit à l'instant même où sa tête touchait le sol.

.~*~.

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, avant de les refermer immédiatement. Trop de lumière. Il se contenta donc de seulement les entrouvrir, observant entre ses fins cils blonds son environnement. Une chambre entièrement blanche, avec juste son lit et une chaise. Il entendait vaguement une sonnerie du coin de l'oreille. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, entièrement vêtue de blanc, ouvrit la porte à sa gauche. Elle lui sourit gentiment en s'avançant vers le lit.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, jeune homme ?

Il la regarda entre ses cils sans répondre. L'infirmière garda son sourire et sortit sa baguette sans se déconcerter.

\- Je vais à présent vérifier votre état de santé jeune homme. Vous êtes tout de même resté un mois dans le coma !

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Un mois ? Un mois entier ? La femme face à lui secouait sa baguette en tout sens et marmonnait en griffonnant sur un papier apparu de nulle part. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle daigna poser son regard sur son patient. Son sourire avait un peu pâli mais restait bravement en place.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ? Monsieur Malefoy !

Le jeune homme blond sursauta, sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

\- Vous souffriez d'une sévère dénutrition en entrant ici, c'est un miracle que vous ayez tenu aussi longtemps, et surtout survécu à une bataille de cette ampleur !

Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Il n'osait pas parler, de peur d'entendre sa voie déformée par les jours passés sans l'utiliser. L'infirmière sembla comprendre le problème et lui tendit un verre d'eau posé sur une petite table accolée au lit. Elle le lui tint patiemment pendant qu'il buvait.

\- La bataille a été terrible. Les élèves n'ont pas eu le temps d'évacuer à cause de l'attaque surprise et ç'a été un véritable massacre. Les aurors sont arrivés trop tard pour les sauver, et tout le monde s'est entretué.

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Vous êtes le seul survivant avec le Sauveur.

Drago s'y attendait. Il acquiesça doucement en détournant le regard. Ses yeux le brûlaient mais il n'avait plus de larmes à verser. Il se sentait tellement las… Que lui restait-il à présent ? Une étincelle. Une lueur qui l'avait guidé sur le champ de bataille. Qui avait éclairé les ténèbres des temps de guerre. Un espoir que tout se termine enfin. Harry Potter.

\- Qu'est… Qu'est-il... devenu ?

Il grimaça. Il avait l'impression que sa gorge s'écorchait un peu plus à chaque mot.

\- Il est dans le coma lui aussi, l'informa l'infirmière avec tristesse. Il y a été plongé immédiatement à cause de son état de fatigue magique, mais il aurait déjà dû se réveiller… Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe, mais son état reste stable !

Elle tenta de lui sourire.

\- D'ailleurs, sa chambre est au bout du couloir, pas très loin de la vôtre. Nous espérions que vous vous réveilleriez en même temps.

\- Je... peux... aller le voir ?

\- M. Malefoy, vous n'êtes pas en condition physique de vous lever. Vos jambes vous lâcheraient aussitôt. Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu pour vous remplumer un peu, mais les potions ne sont pas l'idéal pour ça, vous êtes très faible.

Le jeune homme grimaça au dernier mot. La femme rit un peu en le remarquant mais passa outre.

\- Allez, dormez encore un peu. Ça ne pourra vous faire que du bien.

Elle appuya doucement sa main sur ses cheveux (qui étaient devenus un peu trop long, remarqua-t-il), avant de sortir d'un air préoccupé.

Comme par automatisme, les yeux du blond se refermèrent lentement, et il sombra.

Il se leva de son lit doucement. Il frissonna. Il avait froid. Il attrapa sa couverture et en drapa ses épaules, avant se diriger vers la porte qu'il ouvrit doucement. Il sortit prudemment de sa chambre puis se détendit en constatant que personne en lui prêtait attention. Il déambula ainsi le long du couloir, tranquillement, avant d'arriver devant la porte tout au fond. Il l'ouvrit. La chambre était plus grande que la sienne, et jonchée de fleurs et de cadeaux de toutes sortes. La reconnaissance du monde sorcier.

Face à lui se trouvait, étrangement, un immense miroir. Et plutôt que de s'avancer vers le lit du malade, ce fut le reflet qui l'attira. Il se rapprocha à pas lents, laissant tomber sans y faire attention la couverture. Il s'avança presque jusqu'à presque toucher la surface réfléchissante. Non, ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait pas. Il avait une impression de vide. Harry n'était plus là.

Un mouvement attira son attention. Il avait négligé son propre reflet. Long, pâle, à peine l'ombre d'un fantôme. Ses cheveux trop longs lui masquaient les yeux et la robe blanche de l'hôpital retombait mal sur sa silhouette efflanquée. L'être face à lui effleura soudain la surface, et il contempla avec étonnement leurs deux mains squelettiques se joindre.

La surface du miroir se troubla comme de l'eau, et il se trouva ailleurs.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, scrutant son environnement. Ça ressemblait beaucoup au labyrinthe de la troisième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais recouvert de fins cristaux de glace à la pureté sans égale. Tout était blanc, immaculé. Il inspira profondément. Bizarrement, malgré sa tenue légère et ses pieds nus, il n'éprouvait plus aucune sensation de froid. Il avança d'un pas. Il sentit une vibration profonde dans sa magie qui lui coupa le souffle. Ça ne ressemblait pas au labyrinthe du tournoi. _C'était_ le labyrinthe, lui-même.

Il resta un instant étourdi par toutes ces découvertes. Un cri perçant attira soudain son attention. Il tourna la tête. Une chouette aux plumes blanches tachetées de noir arrivait sur lui.

Il tendit le bras par réflexe pour l'accueillir, et elle se posa délicatement sur les os fragiles saillants sous la peau fine. Il reconnut sans mal Edwige, la chouette de…

\- Guide-moi, murmura-t-il.

Le rapace frotta doucement sa tête duveteuse contre sa joue avant de reprendre son envol.

Elle volait sur une petite distance avant de se poser sur les végétaux qui les environnaient. Les pieds de Drago ne laissaient aucune trace dans la neige derrière lui. Il avançait lentement, cherchant sans cesse des yeux l'oiseau qui l'attendait patiemment.

Il suivit la courbe d'un chemin, tourna le long d'un passage… Une brise douce lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

La spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux lui coupa le souffle. Un arbre magnifique se dressait devant lui, au centre pile du labyrinthe. Le vent semblait tourbillonner autour du tronc, faisant s'envoler les pétales des fleurs blanches qui ornaient les branches et formant des motifs courbes dans la neige au sol. Une lumière verte et douce émanait des branches de l'arbre. Il s'avança prudemment.

Puis il aperçut les animaux au pied de l'arbre, tous de la même taille. Un cerf, un chien, un loup et un rat lui faisaient face. Ils le jaugeaient de leurs yeux en pierre précieuse.

Il se recroquevilla sous ces regards scrutateurs, soudain douloureusement conscient de sa maigreur. Mais il s'avança malgré tout, hypnotisé par la lueur chaleureuse émanant de l'arbre. Les animaux le laissèrent s'approcher, avant de venir à lui, un par un.

Le rat arriva en premier. Ses yeux étaient des diamants. Il resta à une distance respectueuse et le renifla avant de s'évaporer. Un léger brouillard de regret atteint son esprit.

Le loup se présenta devant lui. Ses yeux très doux avaient l'éclat irisé des pierres de lune. Il s'assit et fit peser doucement sa tête sur sa main, lui renvoyant une étincelle d'apaisement, avant de s'effacer.

Ensuite le chien se précipita sur lui, une lueur étonnamment joueuse dans ses yeux de cristal de roche. Il lui tourna autour en remuant la queue et disparut lorsque Drago lui caressa la tête. Le jeune homme sentit déferler en lui une vague de gaîté qui le fit sourire.

Enfin le cerf s'avança vers lui. Ses yeux étaient faits d'ambre. Il se dégageait de lui une puissance et une solennité qui intimida Drago. Le regard pesa lourdement sur lui et plus que jamais il se sentit jugé. La lumière dans l'arbre lança soudain un éclat. Le cerf poussa un léger soupir puis donna un léger coup de museau au jeune homme avant de s'évanouir. Drago perçut une vague approbation.

Les animaux disparus, il put s'avancer vers l'arbre. La lumière semblait l'appeler. Plus il se rapprochait, mieux il distinguait à travers la lumière un genre de… Bulle. Le dôme léger irradiait, protégeant une silhouette recroquevillée. Un glissement liquide se fit, et la luminescence se concentra pour former une très belle femme rousse aux yeux d'émeraude. Elle lui tendit la main avec un sourire triste et s'évapora à l'instant où leurs doigts allaient de frôler. Une onde de chaleur maternelle le traversa, et il sentit rouler des larmes sur ses joues.

Il se tourna vers la silhouette restée dans l'arbre, délicatement posée sur une branche solide. Il escalada le tronc et prit la tête brune tout contre lui, la serrant délicatement. Ses larmes dévalaient toujours son visage. Deux magnifiques yeux verts s'ouvrirent sous lui.

\- Malefoy… ?

Le blond secoua la tête. Le jeune homme sous lui sembla surpris et prit un temps de réflexion.

\- ...Drago ?

Son interlocuteur sourit cette fois à travers ses larmes. Il acquiesça.

\- Tu es venu me chercher ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

\- D'accord.

Le brun se redressa et sauta de l'arbre, puis se tourna vers l'autre.

\- Tu viens ...Drago ?

\- J'arrive… Harry.

* * *

Okiii ! Quand je dis "humeur mélancolico-sanglante", hein... Bref. Avez-vous reconnu la pub, sous ce amas de... Détails gores ou étranges ?

La foire aux suggestions reprend, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS au ton radicalement différent des précédents. J'en referai peut-être des comme ça si vos avis sont positifs là-dessus ^^ (et si je suis inspirée, bien sûr)


	6. OS 5

Note de l'auteur :

Salut tout le monde !

Alors, l'OS précédent correspondait à la pub de Nina Ricci pour son eau "Mon Secret". Qui n'a jamais pensé à HP en regardant cette pub ? J'ai un peu choisi la facilité, je l'avoue ^^'

Vous avez mis dans le mille : sheilaellana, .D, F. F. F. F. World, virginie evans, Mamilys, yelltinana, brigitte26, Alioniss, Alexandra919, fan de fictions, Lydia Walker, Eva'naissance, KSP, Kin.

Je vois que cet OS vous a laissé un peu mitigés... Bah. Je ne peux pas vous promettre de ne pas récidiver ;p Celui-ci est en tout cas plus léger ^^ (et plus court, excusez-moi ^^')

RAR :

KSP : Yep, c'est bien ça :) Contente qu'il t'ait plu ^^ Hm... Densifier l'histoire ? Moui, tu peux le prendre comme ça... J'avais envie d'écrire un truc assez lourd, pour cette fois. Je suis plus mes envies et ce que m'inspirent les pubs que réellement une évolution vers des trucs plus sérieux. J'espère que cet OS te plaira tout de même ;)

Kin : Eh oui, tu as raison :) Hm... Tu sais, on a beau dire et malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, je pense que Peter Pettigrow fait partie des Maraudeurs. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas non plus oublier la façon dont il est mort... Oh oui, c'est un lâche, un traître, une vermine, mais... J'avais envie de lui rendre sa place de protecteur de Harry, au même titre que les autres Maraudeurs. En tout cas, merci du compliment ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras cet OS également :)

* * *

OS n°5

« Maman a beau dire, ce boulot n'est vraiment pas mal », pensa Ginny en servant un rhum-coca à un client déjà légèrement éméché.

Elle avait décroché un emploi de barmaid dans cette petite boîte de nuit du Londres sorcier pour financer son indépendance. Il y avait déjà un an qu'elle avait quitté le Terrier, et même si sa mère insistait pour qu'elle revienne les voir au moins une fois par semaine, elle avait tenu à ne pas dépendre d'eux pour ses finances.

Ce job était idéal pour elle : les horaires plutôt tardifs n'empiétaient pas sur ses cours, la paye n'était pas mauvaise sans compter les pourboires, et elle ne manquait pas de beaux gosses à mater.

Le gloussement d'un petit groupe de filles la sortit de ses pensées. Elles étaient accoudées au bar, ce qui expliquait qu'elle les ait entendues malgré la vacarme assourdissant de la musique. Les jeunes femmes s'extasiaient apparemment sur un mec sexy qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

Vaguement intéressée, Ginny plissa les yeux, tentant de voir à travers la fumée et les lumières agressives de la piste de danse.

Un beau jeune homme marquait un temps d'arrêt juste à l'entrée de la salle. Et Merlin, quel canon ! Une silhouette bien découpée, une chevelure corbeau ébouriffée en diable, de longues jambes moulées de cuir noir…

L'apparition semblait chercher quelque chose dans la salle. Son regard finit par se fixer sur…

Un bouteille de bièraubeurre.

Oui.

Eh bien, elle ne voyait pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi cette… bombe... fixerait de cet air… Brrr, vorace ! Le duo adossé au bar, composé de cette peste de Pansy Parkinson et de ce pourri-gâté de Drago Malefoy ! Non, vraiment, il devait juste regarder la bouteille juste derrière Malefoy…

Peut-être avait-il particulièrement soif ?

Le garçon se mit soudain en marche. Son attitude prit une teinte plus prédatrice, et il s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers les deux serpentards qui ne l'avaient pas encore vu.

Malefoy tourna légèrement la tête et l'aperçut soudain. Ginny ne savait pour quelle raison le blond peroxydé paraissait ne plus pouvoir détacher ses yeux du nouvel arrivant, comme hypnotisé.

Un danseur coupa Ginny du beau jeune homme, et lorsqu'elle l'eut de nouveau dans son champ de vision, elle eut un bel aperçu de beaux yeux d'un émeraude très caractéristique...

Oh Merlin, Merlin, Merlin ! C'était Harry ! Depuis quand était-il si… Appétissant ? Comment avait-elle pu manquer ça, alors qu'il était si souvent fourré chez ses parents ?

Revenant à la réalité, elle laissa échapper un petit ricanement. Raison de plus. Cette vermine de serpentard croyait quoi, à le fixer comme ça ? Il ne l'avait pas reconnu, pour avoir des espoirs comme ça ? Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte que le Sauveur, loin de se soucier de sa seule et inintéressante petite personne, visait simplement la bouteille derrière lui ?

La rousse, décidée à savourer l'humiliation du serpent, se rapprocha un peu du duo.

Harry était à présent presque arrivé à leur niveau. Il franchit les derniers pas, dégageant une aura imposante, avant de se pencher sur le blond. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, leurs respirations se mêlaient, leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque... Mais Ginny était aux première loges pour voir la main du brun attraper la bouteille de bièraubeurre derrière le serpentard.

Elle étouffa un ricanement lorsqu'elle vit Harry se redresser, éloignant son visage de celui du blond. L'autre avait l'air tellement dépité ! Elle regarda avec contentement le brun boire quelques gorgées à même la bouteille et… Mais… Que faisait-il ? Que… Non ! Non, c'était impossible, im-po-ssible par Merlin !

Face à elle, Harry avait attrapé le menton du blond pour lui redresser la tête et avait entrepris de lui faire goûter sa boisson… Directement depuis sa propre bouche. Et elle était visiblement délicieuse au vu des petits gémissements que poussait le serpentard. Tous deux s'embrassaient voracement, un filet de bière coulant le long de leurs mâchoires.

Enfin, Harry se redressa en léchant les lèvres gonflées de son vis-à-vis d'un air gourmand. Il remarqua soudain la rousse tétanisée derrière le comptoir et lui fit un petit sourire en coin :

\- Hey ! What did you expect ?

* * *

Facilissime, celui-ci, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Et court, court, court... -.-

Bref. Les prochaines semaines seront des semaines d'examens, mais à priori je pense pouvoir garder les rythme ^^

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suggestions !


	7. OS 6

Note de l'auteur :

Holà ! Me revoilà !

Alors, QUI n'a pas deviné pour la précédente ? Schweppes, bien évidemment ! La pub avec Pénélope Cruz, pour être plus précise ^^ Merci à KSP pour sa suggestion :)

Vous avez tous trouvé :) r. b. fanfic, sheilaellana, RosalieEsmeeCullen, X-FanficX, brigitte26, virginie evans, Alioniss, M. Ailyn. D, Mamilys, yelltinana, Parfois, Kin, Eli, KSP.

RAR :

Eli : Yep !

Kin : Hahaha, je veux pas non plus toujours vous torturer le cerveau ^^ Celui-ci corse un peu plus les choses... En tout cas, contente que ça t'ai plu :)

KSP : Merci pour ton enthousiasme, ça fait chaud au cœur :) Et... Voilà le prochain, j'espère qu'il te contentera tout autant ^^

Avertissement :

Tout d'abord, notre cher **Tom Jedusor n'a tué personne**. James et Lily vivent joyeusement avec leur fils chéri, aucun problème.

Ensuite, il est (plus ou moins brièvement) question de **mpreg** , donc si vous n'aimez pas ça ben... Vous êtes prévenus.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

OS n°6

James n'en pouvait plus. Il y avait bien trois heures qu'il retournait l'Angleterre toute entière à la recherche de _la_ perle rare. Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait déguster en rentrant ! A quarante ans, on aurait pu croire qu'il aurait passé l'âge de se faire engueuler… Mais un petit miracle de la nature avait voulu que Lily tombe une deuxième fois enceinte. D'ici un mois elle accoucherait d'une charmante petite fille, et il ne savait pas s'il y survivrait...

Lily était une sorcière redoutable. Ses colères étaient redoutées de Dumbledore lui-même ! Alors imaginez-vous cette même femme sous l'emprise de ses hormones, lunatique, passant du rire aux larmes pour se mettre dans un état de fureur extrême…

Malgré tout ça, Lily était radieuse, et James était certain que leur enfant serait magnifique. Il lui suffisait de croiser le regard émeraude de la belle rousse pour immédiatement tout oublier. Il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que pensé à baisser les bras… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt cette nuit. Il était maintenant quatre heures du matin. À une heure, Lily l'avait réveillé pour lui demander d'aller chercher _incessamment_ et _au plus vite_ une liste de fournitures pour le moins… Abracadabrantes. Et que ça saute. Mais _q_ _ui_ mangeait de la tarte pommes–wasabi–épinards, à plus forte raison à quatre heures du matin ? Et où est-ce qu'il allait trouver ça ?!

Il avait donc écumé donc l'ensemble des magasins sorciers avant de se tourner vers le monde moldu en désespoir de cause.

Enfin, il entraperçut une lueur d'espoir : un supermarché encore ouvert.

Il entra désabusé et épuisé... Avant d'avoir la surprise de sa vie au rayon pâtisserie : une magnifique tarte pommes–wasabi–épinards trônait là comme si elle n'attendait que lui ! Il ouvrit de grands yeux avant de s'en emparer et de courir vers le caddie le plus proche.

Il avait trouvé environ la moitié des éléments de la liste, lorsqu'il vit la dernière boîte de salade d'anchois, poires et céleris lui être retirée par… Un grand homme blond élégant mais l'air fatigué, avec des cernes au moins équivalents aux siens, et la même expression de soulagement sur le visage que lui en arrivant dans le magasin.

Ah, oui. Il eut un grand sourire à la pensée de Narcissa, qui était elle aussi enceinte, mais de jumeaux. Il n'était pas celui qui dégustait le plus, loin de là ! Son expression se fit diabolique… l'ancien serpentard expiait ses méfaits. Il y avait tout de même une justice divine !

Il revint à lui brusquement. Il lui _fallait_ cette boîte.

\- Lucius !

Le grand blond se retourna et le reconnut. Il le regarda s'approcher sans bouger. James fit un petit mouvement vers la salade qu'il tenait entre les mains avec une petite inspiration. Le regard de Lucius alla de la boîte au brun face à lui. Il le fouilla des yeux, avant de voir un paquet dans son panier.

\- Tiens, des sablés rhubarbe–poulet au curry–caramel salé... Je n'en ai pas trouvé tout à l'heure… fit-il d'une voix traînante mais néanmoins fatiguée.

James baissa les yeux sur les biscuits avant de revenir sur la boîte. Il soupira et tendit le paquet au blond qui l'accepta avec un petit sourire, avant de lui passer la salade.

Le brun la lui prit, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de ranger le fruit de leur troc, il sentit qu'on lui tapait sur l'épaule alors qu'une voix jeune et bien trop enthousiaste pour cette heure indue retentissait à ses oreilles.

\- Salut papa ! Comment va maman ? Et le bébé, tout baigne ?

Il se retourna pour tomber dans deux lacs émeraudes, dans lesquels il perdit pied. Lily avait les mêmes, si beaux, si profonds…

\- ...et donc, tu pourrais me la donner, s'il te plaît ?

James hocha distraitement la tête et lui tendit ce qu'il avait dans les mains, un peu perdu.

\- Merci papa, tu me sauve la vie !

Harry lui prit la boîte joyeusement avant de repartir vivement. Reprenant brusquement ses esprits, James tourna la tête pour le voir rejoindre son mari enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Drago avait été travesti en femme, les grossesses masculines n'étant pas monnaie courante chez les moldus... Le jeune blond embrassa doucement le brun avec un sourire de contentement en voyant son larcin, puis ils disparurent entre les rayons en poussant leur cadi, rayonnants.

James se tourna vers Lucius avec des yeux de chien battu. Les yeux du blond commencèrent à se perdre dans le vague... Avant qu'il ne se reprenne en serrant son paquet de sablés contre lui.

\- Ah non-non-non, donner c'est donner !

.~*~.

James soupira. Il était _enfin_ arrivé au bout… Il était temps, il ne lui restait plus que trois heures environ avant de reprendre le boulot. Il avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de pouvoir se recoucher… Mais au moins il avait ce qu'il fallait pour sa femme. À l'exception de… Il aperçut la dernière chose qui lui manquait. Des chewing-gums poivre – chocolat – navet. Et c'était la dernière boîte ! Il l'attrapa et allait la mettre dans son sac lorsqu'il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il eut un petit sourire : Lucius arrivait vers lui.

\- James.

\- Lucius.

Le regard du blond balaya la rangée de chewing-gums à côté de la caisse pour se poser sur la boîte dans la main de James. Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant que le brun ne détourne la tête vers la magnifique berline noire qu'on voyait sur le parking par la baie vitrée.

Le premier réflexe de Lucius fut de secouer la tête avec un petit rire nerveux.

\- Ah, non-non-non-non-non...

Et James de le prendre à contre-pied en hochant la tête en répondant à son gloussement forcé.

\- Oh, si-si-si...

Le fait était que, à cause des nouvelles normes de sécurité, les moldus avaient mis des caméras partout… Si bien que la zone transplanable la plus proche se trouvait à vingt minutes à pied d'ici.

Lucius pesa le pour et le contre. Soit il revenait un peu plus tard, risquant les foudres de sa femme, soit il ne récupérait pas les chewing-gums… Narcissa avait particulièrement insisté en les lui demandant. How far would I go ?

Il sortit ses clefs en soupirant. Sa femme _voulait_ ces chewing-gums. On évitait de trop contrarier une Narcissa enceinte, à plus forte raison de jumeaux (pourquoi, Merlin…?) Et puis, vingt minutes de plus ou de moins ne feraient pas grande différence, si ?

Il les tendait du bout des doigts à James, lorsqu'il entraperçut soudain du coin de l'œil une tornade blonde et enceinte qui lui fonçait dessus. Il sentit ses clefs lui être retirées des mains alors que Drago lui plantait un bisou sur la joue.

\- Merci papa chéri !

Le jeune homme sortit du magasin en brandissant victorieusement les clefs pour les montrer à son mari qui l'attendait. Tous deux firent un petit coucou par la vitre en passant, avant de décharger leurs sacs dans la voiture.

James tourna la tête vers Lucius, resté là comme deux ronds de flan.

\- On s'est fait avoir.

Le blond acquiesça, accablé.

\- On vieillit c'est pas possible…

Ils sortirent tous les deux en traînant des pieds. Un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux avant qu'une véritable trombe d'eau ne s'abatte sans plus de procès.

Là, ça allait _vraiment_ être leur fête...

* * *

Ah, je les torture les pauvres chéris... x)

'Pas évident, çui-là, hein ? Ah, je sais pas... Je vous ai quand même laissé un indice... Bah. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^


	8. OS 7

Note de l'auteur :

Salut tout le monde !

Je tiens à m'excuser pour la semaine dernière, les partiels m'ont pas mal stressé, je me sentais pas trop d'écrire... Bref. Désolée.

Ah, pas facile-facile celui de la semaine dernière, hein... C'était la pub Nespresso avec Jean Dujardin et George Clooney. Hey, je sais, j'ai pas réussi à caser le "What else", mais dans la pub elle-même ils l'ont mis à part ! Bref, ce n'était vraiment pas évident, mais quelques-uns ont réussi à trouver :) Vous avez été deux à me le demander : virginie evans et KSP ^^

Félicitation à : myrtillenaru, RosalieEsmeeCullen, yelltinana, r. b. fanfic, Eva'naissance, Lydia Walker, Kin et Eli

RAR

Kin : Dans le mille ! :D

KSP : Haha, yep, je crois que c'est le truc qui m'a demandé le plus de réflexion dans tout ça XD T'inquiète, t'es pas la seule dans ce cas ;)

Eli : Tout à fait ! Contente qu'ils t'aient plu, je me suis vraiment creusé la tête là-dessus x)

Important

Sept OS, déjà... Je pense que je vais m'arrêter à dix. J'ai plein d'autres projets en tête et point trop n'en faut ^^ Donc, dix, ça me semble convenable...

* * *

OS n°7

Drago sourit, s'emplissant les yeux de cette scène. Il n'oublierait jamais le jour de leur cérémonie de mariage… Ou plutôt la fête qui avait eu lieu après la cérémonie, qui se redéroulait actuellement devant ses yeux.

La réception avait eu lieu dans un hôtel sorcier réputé : le mariage du grrrrand Harry Potter ne se faisait pas à moins. Tout le gratin avait été présent, sous les instances du ministère qui s'était occupé de tout.

Drago se revoyait en train de s'ennuyer ferme à côté d'une vieille sorcière qui lui tenait la jambe avec ses histoires de flaireur « Oh, mais Fifi sait parfaitement se tenir en société ! N'est-ce pas, Fifi ? » en caressant l'animal qu'elle avait dans les bras.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de son agacement, invisible pour quiconque ne le connaissait pas, mais évident pour ceux qui le fréquentaient beaucoup. L'ensemble de ses pensées devait ressembler à : Est-ce que cette vieille gâteuse était au courant qu'il s'agissait de _son_ mariage et qu'elle lui parlait de ses _animaux de compagnie_? Il s'agissait bien malheureusement de la mère d'un ambassadeur étranger, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'envoyer bouler… Au secours !

Et en effet, le blond face à lui lança un regard à la ronde, recherchant visiblement un sauveur, ou plutôt un l'occurrence le Sauveur (et accessoirement son tout récent mari).

Le dit mari discutait avec le Ministre de la magie en personne… Et n'avait pas l'air loin d'exploser. Les deux Drago eurent la même expression d'attente, faisant un décompte dans leur tête : plus que quelques secondes et… Ah ! Voilà ! L'imbécile de politicien avait dû s'aventurer un peu trop avant sur les droits du loup-garou, cause qu'Harry tenait vraiment à cœur…

Drago regarda le brun furibond avancer à grands pas vers l'autre blond dont il attrapa le bras en passant. La vieille radoteuse osa une ébauche de protestation, qu'un regard vert foudroyant coupa net.

\- Que faites-vous exactement, M. Potter ? demanda son alter-ego malicieusement.

\- Je me barre. J'en peux plus de tous ces… Ces…

\- Et tu es obligé de me trimballer avec toi ?

Harry lui jeta un regard moqueur.

\- Tu veux que je te ramène avec la mémé aux chats ?

\- Flaireur, de ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Mais je t'en prie, emmène-moi où tu veux, je te suis ! Si tu pouvais lâcher mon bras… ?

Harry baissa les yeux sur sa main qui avait agrippé Drago au niveau du biceps assez douloureusement, et le lâcha aussitôt.

\- Excuse-moi Drago, ce crétin m'a énervé…

Il se frotta les yeux en soufflant. Le blond le regarda avec curiosité.

\- Encore ces histoires de loups-garous ?

Harry soupira.

\- Non. Une nouvelle réglementation sur l'exploitation des hippogriffes…

Ce fut au tour du blond de souffler, mais de mécontentement.

\- C'est le jour de notre mariage, et à peine la cérémonie finie tu me laisse avec une vieille gâteuse folle de ses flaireurs pour te crêper le chignon avec le ministre de la magie en parlant boulot, M. le chef du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques ! Tu aurais pu faire un effort, espèce de hmpf !

Harry l'avait fait taire d'un long baiser langoureux. Ils se séparèrent essoufflés et Drago fit la moue.

\- C'est de la triche.

Son mari lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se remettre en quête de la sortie, lui attrapant cette fois la main correctement.

Arrivé devant la double porte qui permettait d'accéder au couloir de l'hôtel, le brun tenta d'actionner la poignée… Qui resta obstinément coincé. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Drago. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage, lorsque son regard s'illumina.

\- Mère ! Tu te souviens de ce que mère t'a dit juste en sortant du ministère, après la cérémonie ?

\- Euh… Elle m'a demandé de bien me comporter en société, de rester courtois en toute circonstances, de…

\- Oui, bref, le coupa impatiemment Drago. Je ne pense pas que quitter la réception en plein milieu soit très… Courtois…

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent.

\- Non, tu crois que c'est elle qui… ?

\- Elle a bloqué les portes. Et la connaissant, il ne suffira pas d'un _Alohomora_ pour pouvoir s'échapper…

Harry se retourna, balayant du regard la pièce. Le Drago du présent frissonna en sentant son regard le traverser sans le voir... Le brun poussa une sorte de petit gémissement désespéré. Il n'avait _vraiment_ pas envie de rester là une heure de plus.

Puis son expression s'éclaira. Les deux blonds suivirent son regard et…

\- Oh. La fenêtre. Tu es désespéré à ce point ? Je te rappelle qu'on est au cinquième étage…

Le brun lui offrit son sourire préféré, celui avec les fossettes qui lui envoyait des papillons dans l'estomac.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Le Drago extérieur eut un sourire moqueur en voyant son lui du passé donner la sienne, l'air un peu sonné. Il n'avait jamais pu résister à ce sourire…

En un rien de temps leurs doigts se nouèrent et Harry traversa la pièce pour ouvrir la fenêtre, qui elle ne lui posa aucun problème. Il se tourna un dernière fois vers son mari pour lui offrir un sourire rassurant avant de sauter, sans que quiconque ait le temps de réagir.

Drago sentit le décor se brouiller autour de lui et il se retrouva sur le trottoir, au bas de l'hôtel pour voir son mari et lui se défenestrer.

Ils tombèrent un bref instant, avant qu'Harry jette un sort à leurs chaussures qui adhérèrent au mur de l'hôtel avant de glisser, les amenant en bas à une vitesse raisonnable. A peine eurent-ils mis pied à terre que Harry passait un bras solide autour de la taille de son blond et transplanait, faisant s'envoler une colombe qui s'était posé non loin. L'oiseau passa juste à côté du blond sur le trottoir.

Ce dernier sourit. Cette échappée avait été pour le moins… Épique. Et ce qui ç'en était suivi ne l'avait pas été moins… Mais dans un autre genre.

Un nouvelle scène se forma devant ses yeux, un souvenir collecté lors de leur lune de miel. Ils avaient fait un tour d'Europe de trois mois, et Drago avait particulièrement apprécié leur excursion dans le désert de Bardenas, en Espagne.

Il vit au loin plusieurs chariots traînés par de chiens, dont les sorciers de la réserve magique se servaient pour se déplacer. Drago et Harry suivaient à dos de sombrals. Ils étaient dans une belle phase d'accélération lorsqu'une faille s'ouvrant devant eux les avait obligés à freiner.

Drago, bien que sachant pertinemment qu'il en s'agissait que d'un souvenir, ne put s'empêcher de lever un bras pour se protéger du nuage de poussière engendré.

Lorsqu'il l'abaissa, la scène avait encore changé.

Il se trouvait sur la toute nouvelle génération de balais, un Tonnerre 1.0, et volait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour tenter de distancer Harry, qui lui chevauchait un Foudre 10. Les deux balais étaient des cadeaux de mariage, qu'ils étrennaient à l'occasion de leur fin de lune de miel.

Ils faisaient donc la course sur ce petit chemin le long d'un côte sauvage de Normandie, au bout duquel se trouvait le cadeau de mariage que lui offrait Harry…

Drago contempla les deux jeunes hommes tenter de se dépasser, se heurter gentiment, avant de lentement ralentir pour échanger un baiser.

\- ...go...

Il les regarda atterrir juste devant lui, avant de le dépasser et...

\- Drago !

Le blond sortit la tête de sa pensine. Il se trouvait dans le petit jardin du cottage normand dont Harry lui avait fait cadeau pour leur mariage. Le brun se tenait juste devant lui, une main sur la hanche, l'autre brandissant une louche, couvert du tablier rose le plus ridicule qu'il ait jamais vu (cadeau de mariage d'une Pansy peut-être un peu jalouse…)

\- Dis-donc, toi ! À peine le voyage fini, il faut déjà que tu revisualise toute notre lune de miel ? Et qui fait le repas, pendant ce temps, mh ?

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se lever pour le faire taire d'un baiser léger, passant les bras autour de son cou.

\- Harry enfin, tu sais parfaitement que j'adore ta cuisine… susurra-t-il, observant son brun entre ses fins cils dorés.

Il sentit son mari se crisper légèrement, avant que celui-ci ne soupire et se penche pour appuyer ses lèvres contre les sienne.

\- Bon. Mais la prochaine fois c'est toi qui cuisine et qui met ce tablier ridicule, grommela-t-il en se détournant pour rentrer dans la maison.

Drago eut un grand sourire avant de lui courir après.

\- Mais Harry, le fuchsia jure affreusement avec mon teint !

* * *

L'est pas trop dur, çui-là, hein ?

Des suggestions pour les trois derniers OS ?

 **Indice**

Ce spot publicitaire a contribué à faire connaître en France un duo de chanteuses suédoises... Et il faut avouer que c'est on ne peut plus agréable à écouter ^^


	9. OS 8

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour ou bonsoir, selon si vous vous empressez de lire ce chapitre à sa sortie ou si vous attendez le lendemain... Ou même plus tard, soyons fous ^^ Toujours est-il que je vous salue !

Eh bien eh bien, figurez-vous que l'OS de la semaine dernière portait sur la pub pour la Renault Kadjar (proposée par Parfois) ^^

Avertissement :

Cet OS contient un **lime**... Et mon cerveau a sérieusement dérapé. M'enfin, vous verrez bien vous-même ;d

* * *

OS 8

\- Ah… Harry… Harry...

\- Drago…

Ils s'effondrèrent tous deux sur le lit sans séparer leurs lèvres, fouillant activement de leur langue la bouche de l'autre. La main du brun était glissée dans le pantalon du blond, et ses doigts massaient activement la bosse grandissante de son caleçon.

\- Aaahn, Harry…

Les gémissements de Drago lui faisaient tourner la tête. Il enleva à la va-vite son pantalon et sa chemise qu'il jeta au sol avant de faire subir le même sort à ceux de Drago. Il tira plus lentement sur le tissu du caleçon, prenant le temps de découvrir le sexe turgescent de son blond.

\- Harry… S'il te plaît…

Le brun se mit à son niveau pour l'embrasser, malaxant un téton entre ses doigts alors que son autre main descendait le long de la poitrine puis du ventre de Drago pour caresser doucement son sexe.

\- Aaahn, Harry… Je veux…

Le brun pinça plus rudement le téton alors que sa main quittait le sexe pour malaxer les testicules pâles. Puis les doigts taquins descendirent encore pour venir effleurer l'entrée de Drago.

\- Oh, oh, Harry, je t'en prie…

Le brun eut un sourire en coin avant d'attraper le lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit dont il enduit un doigt qu'il fit pénétrer. Il imprima un léger mouvement de va-et-viens avant d'en ajouter un deuxième…

Toc-toc-toc.

La main d'Harry quitta le téton de Drago pour tirer sur eux la couverture à la va-vite, les dissimulant entièrement. Juste à temps : la porte du dortoir des gryffondors s'ouvrit à toute volée et on entendit brusquement raisonner dans la pièce ce fameux hymne qui rythme le passage de vos années, chaque fois plus faux que la précédente :

\- Joyeux an-ni-ver-saire Harry...

Il y avait Ron et Hermione, bien sûr, mais aussi Ginny, Seamus, Fred, Georges, Neville, Dean, Luna, et même Colin Crivey pour immortaliser l'événement ! Ils avaient décidé de lui préparer une fête surprise pour son anniversaire le dernier jour avant les vacances, histoire de le faire quand tout le monde serait là. Les cadeaux seraient envoyés le 31 juillet, mais ils tenaient à être tous présents lors de la fête !

\- Joyeux an-ni-ver-saire Harry...

Ils se rapprochèrent du lit en chantant étonnamment bien pour Luna et Neville, et extrêmement faux pour Hermione et Dean. Ron, surpris de le voir se dissimuler comme ça, décida de le secouer un peu. On avait pas idée de faire la sieste alors qu'il y avait un si beau soleil dehors, surtout en ce jour de fête ! Il attrapa la couverture à deux mains et tira un coup sec en criant :

\- Surprise Harry ! Joyeux an… niversaire...

Les autres se turent également, bouche-bée. Il n'était en effet pas très courant de voir Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy dans le même lit, nus, les doigts de Harry dans… Euh…

Flash !

Crivey venait d'immortaliser le moment. Il n'allait pas manquer un scoop pareil !

Les autres restèrent plantés là comme des piquets, incapables de réaliser ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, l'air hagard. Que… Quoi… Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce qui… Et les joncheruines… Non, c'est pas possible...

\- Hum-hum.

Un raclement de gorge vint rompre le silence pesant. Harry baissa les yeux sur le blond embarrassé.

\- Harry, est-ce que tu pourrais… ?

\- Hein… ? Oh !

Avisant l'endroit dans lequel étaient toujours ses doigts, le brun les en sortit rapidement avec un petit bruit gêné. Balayant du regard les amis d'Harry statufiés puis Crivey qui continuait à les flasher sous tous les angles, Drago eut un léger sourire sardonique. Il fixa son brun droit dans les yeux avant de finir d'un ton moqueur :

\- Joyeux an-ni-ver-saire Harry… Joyeux an...ni...ver...saire... !

* * *

Hm... J'ai vraiment hésité à l'écrire çui-là... Mais j'en avais trop envie, j'ai pas résisté x)

Alors, pour la pub je pense que ce doit être assez facile, non ? Des suggestions ?

 **Indice**

Dans la jungle, terrible jungle, le lion est mort ce soir...


	10. OS 9

Note de l'auteur

Salut tout le monde ! (oui, je sais, j'ai vraiment attendu le dernier moment pour le poster celui-là... Pardon)

Alors, l'OS n°8 était (très) fortement inspiré de la pub Granola intitulée "Le Taxidermiste". Si vous ne connaissez pas cette pub, regardez-là, ceux qui ont eu l'idée ont vraiment fumé la moquette XD Merci à Eva'naissance pour sa suggestion :)

Rien de spécial à ajouter cette fois... Si, cet OS est assez long, j'espère que vous ne vous lasserez pas ^^'

* * *

OS 9

En tant qu'Auror dûment certifié et élite du Ministère de la magie, Harry se devait de rester en forme. Et ce malgré le fait qu'il passe 90 % de son temps enfoui sous la paperasse... Eh oui, une fois les derniers Mangemorts arrêtés, on s'ennuyait un peu au bureau des Aurors. Les cas intéressants ne se bousculaient pas au portillon… Entre la vieille qui a perdu Fifi son flaireur et l'attaque de théières enchantées, il était servi…

Mais ! Malgré tout ça, Harry mettait un point d'honneur à rester dans une forme physique impeccable. Ah, et aussi parce que s'il ne se défoulait pas, il allait péter un câble.

Ainsi donc, notre splendide Sauveur courait tranquillement dans les rues du côté sorcier de Londres, dont il ne cessait de s'émerveiller. Tiens ! Quel est donc cet étrange cube de gelée verte qui suit ce sorcier ? Étrange, est-ce que ça n'était pas phosphorescent comme un produit radioactif ?

La tête tournée vers le centre de la rue, Harry ne faisait absolument pas attention à ce qu'il y avait devant lui… Ni à la rue qui rejoignait la sienne, juste au coin… Ou à ce qui en arrivait. Et il continuait d'avancer, si bien que…

Bam !

Il atterrit douloureusement sur le fessier. Il entendit celui qu'il avait heurté tomber lui aussi lourdement...

\- Aïe !

\- Bordel, vous pouvez pas regarder devant vous ?! s'écria Harry en remettant ses lunettes en place. Qu'est-ce que… Malefoy ?!

Il venait en effet de reconnaître la touffe de cheveux blonds (exempts de gel mais d'une couleur si caractéristique) ainsi que la voix plaintive qui l'accompagnait suite à la chute.

\- Je vous retourne le compliment, grossier… fit la mèche blonde avant que Malefoy ne relève la tête et ouvre de grands yeux. Potter ?!

Pop !

Pop !

Pop !

Malefoy eut juste le temps de lever les bras pour rattraper une magnifique petite fille blonde d'à peine un an. Il la contempla un instant, l'air sonné. Puis il se tourna vers l'autre, se reprenant.

\- Potter, qu'est-ce que cette enfant fiche… Là…

Harry dévisageait d'un air ahuri une petite fille brune de trois ans l'air grognon… Aux traits étrangement similaires aux siens. Entre eux deux, un petit garçon de cinq ans, brun lui aussi, avait le regard sous ses petites lunettes qui voyageait de l'un à l'autre.

\- Malefoy, pourquoi cette petite a mes cheveux avec ton nez ?

\- …J'espérais, naïvement j'en conviens, que ton cerveau de Gryffondor attardé pourrait me l'expliquer… rétorqua le blond d'un ton traînant, faisant immédiatement sortir Harry de son ébahissement.

\- Ex-Gryffondor ! Et comment tu veux que j'explique un truc pareil ?!

\- Les événements bizarres c'est pas ta spécialité, le balafré ?

\- Malefoy, espèce de…

\- Mama ?

Le blond se tourna d'un air interloqué vers la petite dans ses bras. Qui réitéra en essayant d'attraper les mèches blondes avec un petit rire de perle en voyant qu'elle avait capté son attention :

\- Mama !

Une voix fluette juste à côté de lui sortit Harry de sa contemplation.

\- Papa.

La petite fille brune tendait les bras, et, ne le voyant pas réagir, lui grimpa sur les genoux avant de se blottir contre lui en mettant son pouce dans la bouche. L'Auror eut un mouvement de recul en sentant le corps frêle contre lui avant de poser une main hésitante sur le petit dos. La fillette se détendit aussitôt et sa respiration se fit plus régulière : elle venait de s'endormir.

Le petit garçon, resté au sol, se releva lentement avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

\- Papa ? Maman ? Le sol il est sale, pourquoi vous restez par terre ?

Harry le regarda un instant, encore sous le choc, avant de passer un bras sous le derrière de la petite qu'il maintint contre lui, puis il se leva. Le garçon s'avança aussitôt pour attraper sa main avec un grand sourire auquel il manquait un dent.

\- Potter ! Où tu vas comme ça ?

Malefoy. Il l'avait presque oublié celui-là. Il se retourna pour voir que le blond s'était relevé, la petite blonde toujours dans ses bras. Harry s'adoucit un peu en voyant la pitchoune qui le fixait de ses grands yeux verts avides, et passa sur le ton peu aimable de la question.

\- Hermione tient un cabinet de médicomage au bout de la rue. Elle saura peut-être ce qui nous est arrivé.

Le blond grimaça.

\- Tu cours encore après la miss Je-sais-tout au moindre problème ?

L'Auror allait répliquer de façon assez impolie lorsqu'il sentit la petite main du garçon tirer sur la sienne. Il souffla longuement avant de répondre d'un ton maîtrisé.

\- Si tu as une meilleure solution, je t'écoute.

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche, puis laissa passer un temps avant de la refermer et de commencer à avancer en ronchonnant.

Harry sourit moqueusement.

\- Malefoy. C'est de l'autre côté.

.~*~.

\- ...Et donc, c'est comme ça que tu t'es retrouvé avec trois enfants et Malefoy dans mon cabinet ?

Le brun acquiesça docilement. Hermione s'effondra en soupirant dans son confortable siège.

\- Scorpius ! Repose ça immédiatement !

Les deux ex-Gryffondor sursautèrent. Malefoy venait de bondir de son siège pour prendre des mains du petit garçon une sphère rouge, contenant visiblement un charme médical. Il la tendit sèchement à Hermione d'un air mécontent.

\- Tu ne devrais pas laisser ça à portée des enfants, Granger ! C'est dangereux !

\- Euh… Oui, je te prie de m'excuser Malefoy…

Mais le blond en question ne l'écoutait déjà plus et s'était accroupi pour consoler le petit garçon en pleurs, le prenant dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants d'un voix douce.

Les deux autres le regardèrent d'un air abasourdi. L'ex-Prince des Serpentards avait donc un cœur sous cette montagne de glace ?

La médicomage s'arracha à cette scène avec un raclement de gorge.

\- Hum… Il ne me semble pas avoir vu… Elle s'interrompit. Ou alors...

Elle se redressa soudain d'un bond et se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans la bibliothèque (conséquente) derrière son bureau en marmonnant.

\- Non… Pas ça… Pas celui-là… Hm, peut-être… ? Non, non, non, où ai-je la tête, ah…

La petite dans les bras d'Harry (elle y était resté, le brun n'avait pas eu le cœur de la réveiller) s'agita et finit par entrouvrir de très beaux yeux gris. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche en un large bâillement.

\- Ben alors Lily, on dirait que tu as bien dormi, lui murmura l'Auror avec un sourire affectueux.

La fillette dans ses bras hocha la tête, pas encore très bien réveillée. Elle lâcha un deuxième bâillement avant que le cri victorieux de la médicomage ne retentisse.

\- J'AI TROUVÉ !

\- Trouvé quoi, Granger ? demanda Malefoy, le garçon dans les bras. Harry posa rapidement à terre la fillette sur ses genoux pour prendre la petite que le blond avait laissée sur la chaise pour s'occuper du garçonnet.

\- Merci Potter, marmonna Malefoy en s'asseyant.

La jeune femme coupa court en laissant tomber à grand bruit un lourd, très lourd et ancien volume sur son bureau, faisant sursauter tout ce beau monde.

\- Ce grimoire répertorie les maladies les plus rares, et quand je dis rares, il s'agit plus de curiosités magico-médicales que de maladies à proprement parler. Il y est listé des cas qui n'apparaissent pas plus d'un fois pas siècle que dis-je, par millénaire !

\- Elle est toujours aussi excitée ? souffla le blond en se penchant vers Harry.

\- Quand ça en vient à ce genre de sujets ? Toujours.

\- Eh, je vous entends tous les deux ! les prévint Hermione sans se vexer le moins du monde.

\- Herm', s'il te plaît, on pourrait en venir aux faits ? demanda Harry.

La brune leva l'index pour le faire taire en tournant frénétiquement les pages qui soulevèrent un lourd nuage de poussière, faisant éternuer la petite fille dans les bras d'Harry. Le petit nez se mit à couler sans que l'enfant ait l'air de s'en faire plus que ça, n'ayant pas même le réflexe de renifler.

\- Donne-moi Jamie, je vais la moucher. Descend s'il te plaît Scorpius.

\- Oui Maman.

Une fois le garçon à terre, Malefoy tira un délicat mouchoir de coton de sa poche et l'Auror lui passa la plus petite. Un sonore bruit de trompette se fit entendre alors que le blond encourageait l'enfant à souffler.

Le brun se tourna vers la médicomage qui les regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux et un sourire niais.

\- Hum… Hermione ? You-houuu, Hermione !

Le jeune homme dût lui claquer deux fois des doigts devant les yeux avant qu'elle se reprenne.

\- Ah. Donc, bégaya-t-elle. Cette maladie. Alors.

Elle se pencha sur son livre pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Ah oui ! Donc, nous disions : cette maladie est si rare qu'elle n'a même pas de nom - c'est plus un phénomène magique qu'une maladie, soit dit en passant.

Les deux hommes lui renvoyèrent un regard vide. Elle soupira.

\- Aucune importance. Donc, on ne dénombre que deux autres… Situations... Comme les vôtres : une en Italie au XIVème siècle et une autre dans l'Égypte ancienne sous Thoutmôsis III. Dans les deux cas, il s'agissait de deux sorcières qui ne se connaissaient absolument pas, et se sont heurtées à un coin de rue. Dans le cas le plus ancien, elles ont eu quatre petites filles, dans l'autre trois garçons et deux filles. Les théories émises à l'époque laissent à penser qu'il s'agirait de la famille qu'elles auraient pu avoir ensemble… Si elles s'étaient connues.

\- La famille… Que j'aurais pu avoir avec Malefoy ? demanda Harry, estomaqué, en regardant son voisin avec des yeux de merlan frit.

\- Ferme la bouche Potter, tu vas avaler des mouches.

\- Tu fais la même tête que moi, Malefoy.

\- Maman, je peux aller jouer dans la salle d'attente ? coupa soudain le petit garçon.

\- Et moi, et moi, et moi ? renchérit la petite fille.

\- Allez-y, mais ne faites pas de bêtises ! fit le blond d'un ton sévère.

\- Oui Maman ! répondirent les enfants en chœur avant de s'éclipser dans la salle d'à côté.

Hermione soupira.

\- Vous savez, au point où vous en êtes, je pense que vous pouvez vous appeler par vos prénoms, ce serait plus facile…

\- Hein ?

\- Quoi ?

La jeune femme poussa un second soupir.

\- Vous savez, on n'a pas beaucoup d'éléments sur ce phénomène, ne serait-ce parce que les derniers cas recensés datent d'il y a plusieurs siècles… Mais une chose est sûre : les enfants ne disparaîtront pas. Ils continuerons à grandir comme tout autre enfant, disons… ''normal''. Donc, je ne vois que deux solutions pour vous deux : soit vous vous séparez en décidant de qui aura la garde des enfants, ce que je vous déconseille étant donné qu'ils ont déjà l'air de vous considérer comme une famille à part entière.

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle le fit taire d'un geste avant de continuer.

\- Ou alors vous vous trouvez une jolie maison et vous emménagez ensemble en essayant de vous entendre, ce que je vous recommande, au moins dans un premier temps.

\- Mais ?! Et tu crois qu'après le temps qu'on a passé à se disputer et à se faire des sales coups, on va pouvoir s'entendre en un claquement de doigts, comme ça ?! Granger, sois un peu plus réaliste, voyons ! protesta Malefoy avant de se tourner vers Harry. Tu ne peux qu'être d'accord avec moi, Potter !

Le brun soupira en s'avachissant dans son siège, enlevant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux du pouce et de l'index.

\- Malefoy… Non, Drago... Je pense qu'on va devoir essayer… Ne serai-ce qu'un petit mois, avant de dire que ce n'est pas possible.

\- Et tu crois sincèrement qu'on va pouvoir se supporter ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais quand je te vois avec Jamie dans les bras, j'ai bon espoir que ça finisse par marcher.

Le blond baissa les yeux sur l'enfant qui le dévisageait avec ses grands yeux verts… Il soupira.

\- Très bien. On va essayer.

\- Super ! s'exclama Hermione en claquant des mains. Maintenant que c'est décidé, je vais vous examiner vous et les enfants pour être sûre que tout va bien, ce qui sera le cas normalement, et vous pourrez y aller.

\- Scorpius ! Lily ! Venez ! appela Harry.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, c'était fait. Lily souffrait d'une légère allergie au pollen et Scorpius d'une sévère myopie, mais sinon, tous étaient en forme d'après la médicomage.

\- Est-ce que vous avez des questions avant de partir ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu ne sais pas grand-chose Granger… fit remarquer Drago d'un ton traînant. Mais oui, j'ai une question. Pourquoi c'est moi qu'ils appellent ''Maman'' ?

\- Bah, parce que tu es notre Maman ! répondit Lily avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui mais ''Maman'', dans quel sens ? insista Drago, un peu perdu.

\- On sait pas, avoua Scorpius en haussant les épaules. On sait juste que c'est toi notre Maman, c'est tout.

\- Hermione, une explication à proposer ? demanda Harry, amusé.

\- Euh… Non…

Le brun lui lança un regard interrogateur. Comprenant qu'elle n'ajouterait rien, il finit par demander :

\- Eh bien, est-ce que tu as quelque chose à ajouter ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête en se mordillant la lèvre. Le brun la fixa un instant, intrigué, avant de se lever.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de partir… Merci de nous avoir reçus si vite, Herm'.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi…

La médicomage les raccompagna tous les cinq à la porte et les regarda s'éloigner dans la rue.

Scorpius et Lily encadraient leur père pour lui tenir la main, et le trio fut bientôt rejoint par Drago portant Jamie. Il attrapa la main que la fillette lui tendait en souriant et ils s'éloignèrent ainsi tous les cinq.

Hermione les regarda se perdre dans la foule en se mordillant les lèvres. « Est-ce que je n'aurais pas dû leur dire qu'ils en attendent un quatrième ? »

* * *

Voili-voilou ! Cet OS vous inspire-t-il plus que les précédents ? ^^

Le prochain sera également le dernier, et j'aurais envie de quelque chose d'un peu plus... Sérieux, ou qui me permette de "bien" conclure ce recueil. Si jamais vous avez une pub qui vous vient en tête, faites m'en part :)

A la prochaine !


	11. OS 10

Note de l'auteur

Bien le bonjour !

Oui, je sais, je suis en retard... Mais honnêtement, je n'étais pas très inspirée... J'ai commencé à scribouiller un truc, mais j'ai dépassé les 2000 mots et je me suis rendue compte que non seulement ce sur quoi j'étais partie ferait plutôt une minific qu'un OS, mais que je n'étais pas du tout inspirée pour le continuer...

Et c'est là qu'est arrivé... Ma sauveuse ! Merci à virginie evans, sans qui cet OS final ne serait pas là (et sans qui vous auriez attendu encore longtemps ^^' ...Pardon)

Donc l'OS n°9, vous l'auriez deviné : il s'agit effectivement de la pub pour la Citroën C4 Picasso intitulée "La Rencontre"... Celle-là, je me suis débrouillée pour le trouver toute seule... En même temps, vous n'auriez pas été tenté à ma place ? XD

Eh bien... Vous avez presque tous trouvé :) M. Ailyn. D, Lydia Walker, brigitte26, virginie evans, myrtillenaru, keyshas, RosalieEsmeeCullen, Alioniss, Eva Nai'ssence.

RAR

Miminne : Haha, contente qu'il t'ait plu ^^ Merci d'avoir pris le temps de mettre une review sur chaque chapitre, ça fait plaisir :)

KSP : Mon but est atteint alors ;)

* * *

OS n°10

Harry Potter, attrapeur de son état, accessoirement Sauveur du monde sorcier et célébrité notoire, sortit comme d'habitude de son immeuble pour faire son jogging matinal. Il avait choisi un appartement dans le monde moldu, ne supportant plus de voir toutes les têtes se retourner sur son passage.

Il se mit à trottiner tranquillement sitôt qu'il mit un pied dehors. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'individu blond en train de bouquiner un _Guide du Londres moldu_ sur son vélo flambant neuf. Pas plus qu'il n'entendit le murmure émerveillé :

\- Harry ? Harry Potter ? Harry !

Ce n'est qu'en entendant un grand :

\- Harry !

Qu'il découvrit son poursuivant. Il reconnut à grand-peine une version grandie de Dennis Crivey… Qui ne lui lâchait pas plus les basques qu'à Poudlard, visiblement. Il accéléra légèrement la cadence, avant de remarquer à son grand dam que l'autre était à bicyclette.

\- Harry !

Le brun lâcha un petit « Oui » poli avec un sourire forcé, alors que l'autre continuait à hurler, visiblement très excité.

\- M. Harry Potter ! Oh, je suis votre plus grand fan !

\- Huh… Merci, merci beaucoup… répondit l'interpellé, légèrement essoufflé.

\- Merci à toi, pour avoir éliminé le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et pour toutes ces victoires spectaculaires pour l'équipe anglaise !

\- De rien, marmonna Harry qui ne supportait pas qu'on lui rappelle la guerre, encore moins en ces termes.

\- Harry Potter, répéta une nouvelle fois son ''plus grand fan'' avec un petit gloussement ridicule.

Le brun commençait à en avoir sa claque, et les réactions de cette homme adulte lui rappelaient étrangement celles de ses groupies Poudlariennes… Aussi préféra-t-il couper court.

\- Bien. Bonne matinée, souhaita-t-il à Dennis avant d'accélérer encore.

Sauf qu'il avait oublié que l'autre avait un vélo. Et celui-ci continuait à le suivre. Le brun crut mourir de honte lorsque le sorcier peu précautionneux se mit à hurler en passant devant un restaurant :

\- Je suis juste derrière HARRY POTTER, regardez-moi !

Et l'ensemble de son parcours se déroula ainsi. Lorsqu'il passa dans une foule de touristes, accélérant de plus en plus dans le vain espoir de semer son poursuivant, celui-ci sortit un mégaphone de nulle part pour continuer à hurler :

\- Mesdames et messieurs, écartez-vous pour laisser passer Harry Potter, la star du vif d'or !

...Est-ce que ce gars avait conscience qu'ils se trouvaient chez les **moldus** ?! Harry se fraya rapidement un chemin dans la foule qui s'écartait, marmonnant des excuses avec un sourire crispé.

\- Harry Potter ! fit le stalker au nez d'une femme qui ressemblait étrangement à Cho Chang… Elle avait pris un photo, Merlin en caleçon rose ! Il en entendrait parler… Des fois, Harry se sentait si fatigué…

Et les choses en s'arrêtèrent pas là, oh, non ! Si seulement il avait simplement pu faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui… Mais non. Impossible. Et il devait s'arranger pour semer ce fan encombrant avant d'arriver…

Il passa sur le Hammersmith Bridge. Crivey avait déniché il ne savait où une imposante radio dont le son assourdissant, probablement boosté à la magie, couvrait presque la voix criarde de celui qui la tenait :

\- _Oh mon dieu*_ ! Ces jambes puissantes, pompant tels des pistons !

Il retirait ce qu'il avait dit. Ce type était _pire_ que ses groupies. Le brun ne savait même pas ça possible. Il accéléra encore.

Il était presque à la limite de la course franche en arrivant dans le parc qu'il visait depuis le début. Et l'autre de pérorer, toujours de sa bicyclette :

\- ...Il a été fondé par le roi Charles XXVII…

Le roi Charles XXVII ? Non seulement ce gars récitait son _Guide du monde moldu_ mais en plus il racontait de conneries ! Mais bon, il avait décroché depuis un moment, alors… Il continua son tour du parc, comprenant entre autre que son poursuivant aimait la poterie, les arbres et… Il ne savait pas et il s'en foutait. Il voulait juste que l'autre la FERME. Il n'en pouvait plus !

Harry souffla bruyamment pour tenter de se calmer. Dooooucement, on ne jette pas de _Petrificus totalus_ en public, devant des moldus et encore moins à un innocent, si agaçant fût-il. Et Merlin savait qu'il lui en coûtait !

Le cycliste se tut un instant, lui procurant un soulagement immédiat... Pour se mettre à chanter. Merlin tout puissant, mais pourquoi lui ?! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter pareil châtiment ?!

Enfin, il arriva à son but : un petit stand de boisson, tenu par un joli blond qui lui fit un beau sourire avant de lancer un regard glacial au bruyant énergumène à sa poursuite.

Harry lui fit signe de lui servir deux bouteilles d'eau avant de boire la sienne à grandes gorgée, tendant la sienne à Crivey, espérant le faire taire ne serait-ce que le temps qu'il la finisse.

Soudain, le vendeur prit la parole :

\- Dites, le gars là-bas, ce serait pas un attrapeur de l'équipe bulgare, là, euh…

Harry vit avec soulagement la groupie tourner frénétiquement la tête avant de rouler de grands yeux et de hurler :

\- Viktor Krum ! J'adore ce gars !

Et de s'éloigner en vociférant.

Le brun se tourna vers le vendeur avec reconnaissance.

\- Merci Drago. Je n'en pouvais plus.

\- De rien. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser gâcher nos quelques moments de détente… répondit le blond avant de se pencher par-dessus son étal pour quémander un baiser.

Comment un aristocrate de la trempe de Drago Malefoy s'était-il retrouvé à vendre des boissons dans un simple parc moldu ?

À sa sortie de Poudlard, las des regards emplis de haine et des insultes lancées à son passage dans la rue, le serpentard avait décidé de vivre dans le monde moldu. Ici au moins, personne ne le connaissait… On le laisserait en paix.

Il avait vécu là quelques temps, puis, après plusieurs semaines d'oisiveté, avait décidé de reprendre des études. Il s'était inscrit dans une université pour faire, au hasard, du droit, et s'y était trouvé bien, à son grand étonnement. Tant l'enseignement que ceux qui en profitaient lui semblaient intéressants, accueillants. Ç'avait été une grande goulée d'air frais après l'univers vicié des sorciers.

Il s'était fait des amis, et avait découvert que beaucoup d'entre eux travaillaient au moins à temps partiel. Curieux, il avait résolu de s'y essayer… Un de ses amis connaissait justement un homme qui vendait des boissons dans le parc juste à côté, qui se faisait vieux et n'aurait rien eu contre un coup de main de temps en temps… Drago avait donc été présenté au vieillard, et voici comment il démarra son job au stand de boissons.

Après quelques temps d'une petite vie routinière et confortable, Drago avait eu la surprise de croiser non moins que le Sauveur du monde sorcier, courant dans son parc ! Et elle avait bien grandi, la crevette rabougrie de Poudlard ! Le dépassant désormais de quelques centimètres, dépourvu de ses fameuses lunettes qui ne masquaient désormais plus ses yeux d'un vert profond, des épaules élargies et musclées tendant le tissu de son t-shirt…

Le blond avait détourné les yeux, perturbé, s'essuyant discrètement le coin de la bouche. Non, il n'était PAS en train de baver devant son ennemi d'écolier. Non. Mais l'ennemi en question avait un cul… !

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il attendait quelque chose qu'en sentant la déception l'envahir en ne voyant pas le brun arriver le lendemain. Ni le surlendemain. Ni le jour suivant, ou celui d'après.

Il se passa bien un mois avant que le Survivant en refasse son apparition. Et ce jour-ci se trouva justement être un jour particulièrement chaud… Le cœur de Drago fit un bond lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher de son stand pour lui demander une bouteille d'eau fraîche, qu'il lui servit, la gorge serrée.

\- Combien vous dois-je ? avait demandé une voix grave.

Il avait répondu d'un voix enrouée :

\- Tu pourrais regarder ton interlocuteur quand tu lui parles, Potter.

L'interpellé avait levé sur lui des yeux surpris, puis son regard s'était éclairé en le reconnaissant.

\- Malefoy ! le ton avait été plus étonné qu'agressif. Je me disais bien que ça faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Comment tu t'es retrouvé là ?

Le blond avait secoué la tête, abasourdi. Ils étaient ennemis, aux dernières nouvelles, non ? Pourquoi Harry lui parlait-il comme à un vieil ami qu'il n'aurait pas croisé depuis des années ? Puis il avait plongé dans deux océans plus verts qu'un feuillage d'été, et s'était entendu répondre :

\- Longue histoire Potter… Que je te raconterai si tu reviens demain.

Il avait semblé aussi étonné qu'Harry de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais n'avait pas retiré ses paroles, se contentant de poser un regard insistant sur le gryffondor. Celui-ci s'était vite repris sous le poids des yeux gris, et avait fini par répondre :

\- Très bien, Malefoy. Je reviendrai.

Et il avait tenu parole. Chaque jour, il venait courir dans le parc, et chaque jour, les deux jeunes hommes passaient un temps de plus en plus long à parler de tout et de rien, de leurs vies, de leurs rêves, de leurs hobbies… Ils s'étaient découverts des points commun et une nouvelle amitié était née, qui s'était muée peu à peu en quelque chose de plus profond, plus intime…

Ils s'étaient vu de plus en plus souvent en-dehors du parc, s'invitant l'un l'autre au restaurant, au cinéma, à des expositions… Et Harry continuait son footing du matin dans le parc, inlassablement. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise, une routine de plus, mais dont ils avaient immanquablement besoin pour démarrer leur journée.

Et puis un jour, avant de partir, quelque chose s'était passé. Drago ne savait pas qui avait amorcé le mouvement en premier, et ça n'avait aucune importance. Il se souvenait juste des lèvres chaudes et légèrement humides d'Harry sur les siennes, de son odeur de sueur, musquée, indéniablement masculine. De leur instant d'hésitation au moment de se séparer, et de l'explosion dans sa poitrine, de son euphorie, bien après que son brun l'aie quitté.

De l'eau avait coulé sous le ponts depuis, mais Drago n'avait jamais oublié ce premier baiser, bien que les suivants aient été eux aussi extraordinaires…

\- Drago ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme prit conscience qu'il était resté les regard dans le vide un peu trop longtemps, et rassura son amoureux d'un sourire. Le brun le lui rendit aussitôt, et Drago crut le voir s'illuminer de l'intérieur. Il cligna des yeux, ébloui, entendant vaguement l'autre lui dire ''au revoir'' en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue.

Il regarda Harry s'éloigner en trottinant, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Demain, ils seraient là. Et le jour suivant. Et celui d'après...

* * *

* En français dans le texte. Yep, j'ai travaillé avec la version anglaise, donc mes traductions sont assez approximatives, je m'en excuse...

.~*~.

 **Réponse**

C'est bon pour vous ? Alors, à quoi correspond cette pub ?

Hm...

Alors, il s'agit de la pub Lipton Ice Tea intitulée "Le Fan", merci encore à virginie evans de sa suggestion ^^

.~*~.

Ceci conclut donc ce recueil d'OS. Je remercie chaleureusement les lecteurs qui m'ont follow, qui m'ont mis dans leurs favs et ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une ou des reviews, ça fait extrêmement plaisir *w*

Je tiens à ajouter que ceci étant un recueil d'OS, donc composé d'histoires qui ne se suivent pas, je n'exclus pas la possibilité de le rouvrir un jour. Si jamais vous croisez une **pub** qui vous plaît particulièrement, et que vous verriez bien adapté en **OS** , envoyez-moi un **MP** , je me ferais un plaisir de l'adapter ^^

Sur ce, je vous dis au revoir, et peut-être à bientôt sur une prochaine fic ^^


End file.
